El Hombre Prohíbido
by TsukinoDiamante
Summary: Serena atrapada entre el amor y su mejor amiga, Amy entre el odio y la superación personal, Mina entre la reputación y un noviazgo vacío, Lita entre un amor platónico y la competencia, Rei entre la pérdida y el amor de su vida. Cinco mejores amigas que tendrán que luchar contra sus propios demonios, contra el amor aunque eso interfiera en su amistad, hiriéndola para siempre.
1. Desilusión

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Osaka.**

**Serena.**

Me encontraba ensimismada en mis pensamientos. Tenía horas sin lograr concentrarme en el artículo y tenía que terminarlo para ese mismo día. Las ideas se me habían escapado de la cabeza y ya no tenía más en qué pensar. Molly se encontraba del otro lado de la oficina llenando sus papeles y levantó la vista para saludarme. Dejé a un lado la computadora y me dirigí hasta el escritorio de Molly. Ella alzó la vista y me pidió que esperara mientras terminaba con los papeles.

Ya tenía cinco años viviendo en Osaka desde que me habían dado la beca en la Universidad Autónoma de Osaka. Estudié periodismo y literatura porque era algo que me apasionaba desde siempre. Para poder venirme a Osaka tuve que sacrificar muchas cosas, como separarme de mi familia y de mis amigos. Mi madre había muerto dos años atrás de una enfermedad extraña en la sangre, Sammy se había ido a estudiar a Corea y mi padre vivía en Yokohama cuidando de su negocio. Nos llamábamos por teléfono y de vez en cuando él venía a visitarme, pero desde la muerte de mi madre algo en él había cambiado para siempre. Extrañaba mucho a mis mejores amigas. Habíamos sido amigas desde la secundaria y siempre estábamos juntas a pesar de nuestras diferencias.

Amy siempre había sido la más inteligente de todas, era muy seria y reservada y a pesar de eso siempre la quisimos mucho y ella se acostumbró a nosotras. Lita siempre fue ruda pero muy amable, le gustaban las aventuras y soñaba con enamorarse algún día. Mina era muy parecida a mí, ambas éramos extrovertidas y soñadoras, risueñas, glotonas, pero ella era muy apasionada. Rei… Rei era completamente mi diferencia. Ella era madura, seria, muy hermosa, siempre deseaba lo mejor y no se conformaba fácilmente. Mientras que yo… yo siempre había sido feliz con lo poco que tenía, era feliz a su lado y las quería. Hacía cinco años que no las veía pero seguía en contacto con ellas siempre.

-Oye, Serena.-dijo Molly interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.-¿Por qué no vas a comprar algo de comer para nosotras?-sonrió.

-¡Qué!-suspiré.-De acuerdo, Molly.-dije tomando mis cosas.-Solo porque te quiero.

Salí del edifico mientras me ponía el saco. Lo bueno era que durante mi estancia en Osaka había tenido la fortuna de conocer a Molly, era una excelente chica y muy buena amiga. Caminé por la acera en dirección oeste para poder ir a comprar algo de sushi. Había mucha gente en la calle y apenas podía caminar libremente. Tenía que apresurarme si no quería que nuestro jefe se diera cuenta de mi ausencia y pudiera pasar algo malo. Aun trataba de tomar alguna idea para terminar el artículo. Tenía que escribir acerca de encuentros inesperados, sobre cómo la gente reaccionaba a ellos. Caminé apresuradamente por entre la multitud. Vi el restaurante de sushi al otro lado de la calle y aproveché para cruzar junto con las demás personas. Una vez que llegué al otro lado caminé rápidamente para poder llegar al restaurante antes de que lo cerraran. De tan apurada que iba ni siquiera me di cuenta de que un hombre iba saliendo de allí con unas bolsas. Cuando logré detenerme era demasiado tarde y había caído sobre el hombre provocando que las bolsas que cargaba cayeran al suelo.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con un par de ojos azules mirándome fijamente. El hombre de cabello negro me hizo a un lado con brusquedad y trató de incorporarse rápidamente. Tomó las bolsas regadas y cuando yo me levanté lo encontré mirándome nuevamente.

-¿Serena?

Darien me miraba fijamente al tiempo que dibujaba una sonrisa.

-¡Darien! ¡lo siento mucho!-dije mientras me levantaba.- ¡Soy tan torpe!

-Eso ya lo sé.-respondió riendo.-Estuve a punto de gritarte.

Darien me dio un abrazo a modo de saludo.

-Disculpa que no me quede a platicar.-adelantó.-Pero tengo que regresar a la oficina. ¡Salúdame a Molly!-dijo mientras se alejaba.

Vi a Darien alejarse. Me quedé un rato allí mirándolo caminar por entre la multitud. Había conocido a Darien por casi un año. Me lo había encontrado en varias ocasiones como esta en la que yo siempre terminaba golpeándolo o tirándolo en el suelo, pero luego resultó ser el primo de Molly y nos enteramos cuando me invitó a tomar un café y él estaba ahí. Nos habíamos hecho amigos poco a poco. Darien no vivía permanentemente en Osaka, tenía que viajar mucho por su trabajo. Nunca me había atrevido a preguntarle muchas cosas privadas, prefería no saber mucho de él porque me daba miedo. Me daba pena admitir que me había empezado a enamorar de él desde el primer momento en que lo había visto y no quería tener problemas con Molly. De vez en cuando él, Molly y yo salíamos al cine, a ver películas o a los clubes nocturnos. Nos la pasábamos muy bien los tres pero también de vez en cuando salíamos solo Darien y yo. Había tratado de no pensar en él como un hombre, pero no pude evitarlo. Conforme más hablaba con él, más sentía que se me adhería al cerebro, conforme más lo tenía frente a mí y me hundía en sus ojos azules, más sentía que deseaba permanecer a su lado. Venía dos o tres veces al mes, así que no lo veía tan seguido como me hubiera gustado. Casi un año después yo me encontraba en una situación desagradable en la que me debatía el hecho de confesarle lo que sentía o quedarme callada. La mayoría del tiempo me conformaba con sus largas conversaciones o con una larga caminata por la plaza central.

Regresé a la oficina veinte minutos después y Molly y yo comimos sushi tranquilamente en nuestros escritorios.

-Serena.-dijo Molly desde su escritorio.-Neflyte quiere verte ahora en su oficina.

Rodeé los ojos y me levanté con pocas ganas. Cuando entré a la oficina de Neflyte él me miró con pesadez y me pidió que me sentara.

-Serena Tsukino.-dijo apagando el cigarrillo.-Hace dos semanas que te pedí que terminaras el artículo para el próximo número, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

-Lo siento mucho, señor Neflyte, tardé porque estaba algo… bloqueada, pero precisamente hace unos minutos lo terminé y ya se lo envié al correo del editor y a usted mismo para que lo revisen.

-Bien.-dijo.-Más te vale, de lo contrario…

-¿De lo contrario qué?-pregunté precipitadamente.

-De lo contrario hubieras perdido la oportunidad que se te presenta ahora.

-No lo comprendo.

-Déjame decirte que el señor Takimechi está muy complacido con tu trabajo durante este año que tienes trabajando con nosotros. Desde que tus artículos son publicados cada mes en la revista nuestros lectores han aumento en un 70%.

-¡Eso me alegra!-dije emocionada.

-Lo que quiero decir, Serena, es que el señor Takimechi desea que vayas a la oficina central en Tokio de la revista.

-¿Qué? Pero si yo…

-Él piensa que con tus capacidades debes estar en la matriz de la revista, allá tendrás más experiencia, más ayuda y colaboración, y por supuesto un sueldo mucho más alto del que tienes aquí.

-Yo no sé qué decir…

-No te preocupes.-dijo Neflyte.-Tienes un mes para pensarlo y el mismo señor Takimechi en persona vendrá a hablar contigo para saber tu respuesta.

-No sé qué decir… ¿gracias, tal vez?

-A mí no me agradezcas. Eres una excelente escritora y mereces las mejores oportunidades, será una lástima dejarte ir pero todo será para tu bien. Dentro de un mes tendremos la visita del señor Takimechi y podrás hablar con él mismo.

Cuando salí de la oficina de Neflyte no podía creer lo que acababa de decirme. ¿Yo en la oficina central de la revista? No podía imaginármelo y mucho menos podía imaginarme regresando a Tokio. Hacía cinco años que no me paraba allí y tenía miedo de que todo fuera diferente ahora. Tenía un mes para pensarlo así que no debía preocuparme demasiado por ello.

Ese día al salir de la oficina Molly y yo nos dirigimos a la estación del metro. Como cada miércoles debíamos encontrarnos con Darien en el café L' homme. Esperamos a que llegara el metro y cuando pasó ambas subimos.

-Serena, tendrás que disculparme con Darien, no podré ir con ustedes al café hoy.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunté con curiosidad.

-Debo visitar a mi madre, al parecer ha enfermado y necesito ir a ver si puedo ayudarla.

-Ya veo. Descuida, le diré a Darien lo que sucedió.

-Muchas gracias.-sonrió.

Dos paradas después me bajé dejando a Molly en el metro. Salí de la estación y caminé unas cuantas cuadras hasta el café. Al entrar me di cuenta de que Darien ya había llegado y se encontraba en la mesa del rincón leyendo el periódico. Me acerqué mientras sentía que el corazón me latía fuertemente y al mirarme enredó el periódico y lo guardó.

-¿Dónde está Molly?-preguntó con esa usual sonrisa con la que siempre me hablaba.

-Se disculpa.-dije sentándome.-Su madre le llamó porque al parecer se enfermó y quiso ir a verla.

-Oh, entonces la disculpo. Parece que solo seremos tú y yo esta noche.-sonrió.

No supe qué responder y sonreí también. Ordené mi café moka de siempre y Darien su café capuccino latte.

-Cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo.-preguntó Darien después de darle un sorbo a su café.

-Me fue bien… pero ocurrió algo extraordinario. Neflyte habló conmigo hoy y me dijo que el señor Takimechi quiere que me transfieran.

-¿Transferirte? ¿por qué?

-Bueno… no me gusta ser presumida, pero al parecer al señor Takimechi le gusta mi trabajo y me quiere en un lugar donde dice que le va a convenir más, además de que me aumentarán el sueldo y tendré un mejor puesto y… bueno, no sé, tengo mucho que pensar.

-¿Pero por qué lo piensas, conejo?-dijo sonriendo.

Desde que me había conocido se había empeñado en apodarme "conejo", al principio me parecía tonto pero ahora me gustaba.

-Porque es difícil mudarse a otro lado y comenzar de nuevo…

-Pero eres una excelente mujer. No a todos les ofrecen una oportunidad así. Debes de comenzar a creer en ti misma y esta es la oportunidad perfecta.

-¿Lo crees?-me sonrojé.

-Por supuesto. Has llegado muy lejos en poco tiempo y vales mucho. Te aconsejo que no lo pienses tanto y aceptes esta oportunidad.

Seguimos platicando un rato más y al terminarnos el café decidimos salir a caminar un rato. La luna se encontraba en lo alto y pude vislumbrar el brillo de los ojos de Darien. Me odié tanto en ese momento por desearlo tanto y saber que estaba demasiado lejos de mi alcance.

-Me gusta mucho platicar contigo.-dijo de pronto.-Sabes escuchar y realmente te interesas en lo que tengo que decir.

-Creo que lo más importante no es hablar, sino escuchar. Es por eso que tenemos dos orejas y solo una boca, para poder escuchar el doble de lo que decimos.

Darien sonrió.

-También eres muy inteligente y siempre sabes qué decir. Es muy gratificante tenerte como amiga.

No supe qué responder. Tenía miedo de decir algo incorrecto y darle una mala impresión a Darien.

-¿Irás a la fiesta de Molly, cierto?-preguntó interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Por supuesto, ¿te veré ahí?

-Claro. Molly es mi pequeña prima, como si fuera mi hermana, podré verlas a ambas antes de regresar.

Cuando llegamos a la estación del metro, Darien se detuvo y me miró largamente a los ojos.

-Creo que aquí te quedas tú, yo tomaré un taxi.

-De acuerdo. Te veré mañana, entonces.

Darien me besó inesperadamente en la mejilla y sonreí inconscientemente. Lo vi alejarse entre la neblina y corrí hacia el interior de la estación. Durante toda la noche no logré dormir. No podía dejar de pensar en el beso que Darien me había dado y sentía cómo miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago.

El día siguiente pasó casi como una película. No podía dejar de pensar en que esa misma noche vería a Darien de nuevo antes de que se fuera. Molly no dejaba de hablar de su fiesta y de todo lo que tenía planeado para ofrecer. Yo la escuchaba con atención, sin embargo mi mente vagaba en otros asuntos. Al salir de la oficina me despedí de Molly en el metro y me bajé en la estación de mi colonia. Tenía que decidir qué me pondría porque estaba decidida a lucir muy bien. Después de darme un baño elegí un vestido blanco con algunos adornos brillantes que se ajustaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo. Decidí alisarme el cabello en vez de llevarlo ondulado como casi siempre y después de maquillarme salí para tomar el taxi que había pedido.

Ansiaba llegar a la fiesta. Cuando llegué a casa de Molly había mucha gente. Saludé a mis compañeros de la oficina, también estaban los amigos de Molly de la infancia, sus excompañeros de la universidad y otros tantos amigos de los cuales yo nunca había sabido. Encontré a Darien al lado de Neflyte y me acerqué a saludarlos.

-Luces realmente hermosa, Serena.-me dijo Darien al saludarlo.-¿Quieres impresionar a alguien?

"A ti." Pensé mientras sonreía ingenuamente. Saludé a Molly se quedó platicando con nosotros. Había llevado una botella de vino y comencé a tomar. La noche pasó lentamente, copa tras copa, Darien me ofreció whiskey y también tomé whiskey. Incluso comencé a hablar más de lo que normalmente hablaba y nos encontrábamos riendo y bailando de vez en cuando. Neflyte de vez en cuando se separaba del grupo y se iba con los demás, a veces nos quedábamos solos y Darien se reía de mí por mi estado de ligera ebriedad. Conforme el tiempo fue pasando comencé a sentirme mareada, aunque traté de disimularlo, pero seguramente algunos de mis movimientos de delataban. Darien se puso de pie y me invitó a bailar. Bailamos durante un rato y yo me sentía realmente feliz, sentía que era la gran oportunidad para decirle a Darien todo lo que sentía y que si él me lo pedía yo me quedaba en Osaka a esperarlo cada vez que regresara. De pronto estuve a punto de caerme y Darien logró detenerme. Sentí sus manos en mi cintura y su rostro estaba demasiado cerca. Él me miró largamente a los ojos y luego me susurró al oído que me llevaría al baño para que pudiera controlarme un poco.

Me tomó de la mano y caminamos por la casa de Molly hasta encontrar el baño. Me sentía realmente mareada y no podía mantenerme en pie. Cuando salí del baño encontré a Molly hablando con Darien y lo único que comprendí fue "a su casa" "llévala, por favor". Lo siguiente fue que Darien me llevó hasta el exterior de la casa y nos subimos a un auto. Durante el camino guardé silencio. No deseaba que la noche se acabara así, me sentía mal porque sentía que Darien estaba enojado por mi estado, no quería que pasara otro día sin poder confesarle mis sentimientos. Darien se estacionó afuera de mi departamento y fue entonces cuando lo miré. El mareo se me había quitado un poco y él había apagado el motor.

-Muchas gracias.-logré decir.-Por traerme.

-No es nada, conejo, no podía dejar que siguieras así.-respondió en voz baja.

-Me gusta cuando me dices conejo.-dije sin pensar.

Darien me miró en silencio sin saber qué responder.

-Será mejor que ya me vaya.-dije mientras abría la puerta y salía del auto con dificultad.

Darien salió del auto también y corrió hasta donde me encontraba para ayudarme a llegar a la puerta. Me tomó de la cintura cuando estuve a punto de tropezar y de pronto me coloqué frente a él y lo miré fijamente. El corazón me latía rápidamente y sentía la sangre subir y bajar por todo mi cuerpo. Darien me miraba con tranquilidad y yo no podía hacer más que observar sus ojos azules.

-Darien…-dije antes de colocar mis labios sobre los de él.

Sentí que el mundo me daba vueltas y que ya nada podía hacerse. Al separarme de él Darien lucía confundido, pero segundos después volvió a tomarme de la cintura y me besó.

Entramos al departamento sin dejar de besarnos al tiempo que Darien me desabrochaba el vestido y yo trataba de desabotonar su camisa. El único sonido eran nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas y la ropa cayendo al suelo. Rápidamente nos encontramos desnudos y pude sentir las suaves manos de Darien acariciar mi piel. Darien me miró con esa misma expresión en los ojos con la que siempre me miraba y luego sentí cómo se adentraba en mi interior. Enredé mis brazos en su cuello al tiempo que sentía que me penetraba con suavidad. Acaricié la espalda de Darien y también su rostro. Lo besé tiernamente en los labios y luego en las mejillas. Darien comenzó a aumentar el ritmo y sentí sus manos sobre mis senos.

-Darien…-susurré mientras él me embestía y sentía su respiración entrecortada en mi rostro. Él capturó mis labios con avidez y yo sentía un nudo en el estómago cada vez mayor. Sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría.

Cuando ese momento llegó el cuerpo de Darien se rindió sobre mí. Le acaricié el cabello mientras lo besaba en la mejilla. Poco a poco sentí cómo el tiempo se me iba y perdía la noción de la realidad.

Cuando abrí los ojos tardé en acostumbrarme a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Poco a poco fui adaptándome al dolor de cabeza intenso que me invadía y me di cuenta de que me encontraba desnuda en el sillón. Vi mi vestido a algunos cuantos metros del sillón y entonces fui recordándolo todo poco a poco. La cabeza me taladraba y no podía pensar claramente, pero sabía perfectamente lo que había sucedido. Sentí que los ojos se me humedecían y me sentí terrible. No había rastro de Darien por ningún lado. Me encontraba totalmente sola en la casa y no encontré ni una nota, ni una llamada en el celular. Me metí a bañar y esperé a que el dolor se me pasara. No sabía qué pensar o qué hacer. Sabía perfectamente lo que había sucedido entre Darien y yo y sin embargo él no me había llamado en todo el día, no había dejado ningún mensaje y mucho menos me había visitado. Traté de no sentirme mal, de no llorar y por horas lo logré, pero al caer la noche no logré dormir de tan solo llorar. No me atrevía a llamar, no me atrevía a moverme. Molly me había dicho que Darien ya se había marchado y yo me sentía totalmente perdida en el infierno.

Por días enteros me quedé sin hablar. Molly trataba de saber qué me sucedía pero ni siquiera yo lo comprendía. Todo había sido en vano y todo había sido un estúpido error. Todos esos días habían sido un infierno para mí y deseaba terminar con ese sentimiento cuanto antes. Neflyte me mandó llamar a su oficina un día y entré sin muchas ganas.

-Serena.-dijo mirando a la computadora.- ¿Has pensado sobre la propuesta del señor Takimechi?

De pronto recordé. Ni siquiera había pensado en ello desde entonces y ahora me parecía una nueva salida, una oportunidad para huir de mis sentimientos.

-¿Serena?-volvió a decir Neflyte.

-Lo siento.-respondí.

-¿Y?

-Yo…-Darien me vino a la cabeza. No podía permitirlo, no podía quedarme la vida esperando algo que nunca sucedería.-Yo aceptaré.-dije por fin.

Ni siquiera yo me creía lo que acababa de decir.

-¡Perfecto!-dijo Neflyte.-Te felicito. En este mismo momento llamaré al señor Takimechi y haré todos los movimientos necesarios para que dentro de dos semanas te vayas.

Después de ultimar unos detalles con Neflyte decidí irme a mi casa. No sabía lo que acababa de hacer pero tenía que aclarar mi mente. Al llegar al departamento me tumbé sobre la cama y tomé el teléfono. Marqué lentamente como si no quisiera que alguien respondiera. Esperé unos segundos hasta que escuché la voz del otro lado.

-¿Sí?

-¿Amy?-pregunté con voz ronca.

-¿Serena? ¡Pero si eres tú! Me alegra tanto oírte.

-Hola, Amy… a mí también, no sabes cuánto te necesito a ti y a las demás…

-¿Qué sucede, Serena? No te escuchas nada bien.

-No debes preocuparte, Amy, en realidad el motivo de mi llamada es otro… llamaba para decirte que dentro de dos semanas iré a Tokio.

-¡Pero qué bien!-dijo Amy con felicidad.-¿A qué debemos tu visita? Las chicas se alegrarán muchísimo de verte.

-De hecho me quedaré allá. Me dieron la oportunidad de transferirme a la matriz de la revista, me darán un mejor puesto y mejor sueldo, dentro de dos semanas estaré allá.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Me hace muy feliz escuchar eso.

-¿Crees que haya lugar para mí en…?

-¡Ni lo digas!-dijo interrumpiéndome.-Esta es tu casa, lo sabes. La casa es bastante grande todas tenemos nuestro propio cuarto y hay uno para ti.-dijo feliz.-Les diré a las demás y prepararemos todo para tu llegada.

-Muchas gracias, Amy, te extraño mucho.

-Y yo a ti, pequeña, pero pronto estaremos juntas.

-Entonces supongo que nos vemos en dos semanas.

-¡Claro! Te estaremos esperando.-dijo.-Serena… ¿segura que estás bien?

-Lo estaré cuando esté con ustedes.-respondí evasivamente.

-De acuerdo… entonces nos vemos por aquí, debo colgarte porque tengo paciente, ¡te quiero!

-Y yo a ti.-sonreí.

Amy era la más comprensiva de mis amigas, y era por eso que la había llamado a ella, porque sabía que ella no me haría tantas preguntas como seguramente Mina lo hubiera hecho, ni me hubiera criticado, como seguramente Rei lo hubiera hecho, ni me hubiera regañado, como Lita. De cualquier manera ansiaba volver a verlas y estar con ellas, no había nada en el mundo que me hiciera más feliz que eso.

**Dos semanas después.**

La despedida con Molly había sido dura. La vi llorar al despedirse de mí en el aeropuerto y no pude evitar hacerlo yo también. Había sido mi única amiga en Osaka y yo la quería demasiado. Lo único bueno era que cuando bajé del avión las encontré a todas allí. Allí estaba Lita, tan alta como la recordaba con su hermoso cabello café ondulado sobre su espalda, Amy, con esa sonrisa cálida con la que siempre me recibía y su bata de médico, Mina con una coleta y un moño y con su traje de danza, y Rei… Rei como siempre tan bien vestida con una hermosa falda corta y tacones. Todas me sonrieron y se acercaron a mí rápidamente. Me llenaron de besos y abrazos y yo hice lo mismo. Las quería demasiado y me sentía feliz de estar con ellas.

Nos subimos al auto de Rei y nos dirigimos a la casa. Era una casa enorme que le habían heredado a Rei. Tenía grandes dimensiones y bastantes habitaciones. Desde que habíamos salido de la prepa habíamos decidido vivir todas juntas allí, pero yo solo pude vivir un año allí y tuve que irme a Osaka. Al llegar me ayudaron a llevar mis cosas a mi cuarto y me sorprendí al ver que habían arreglado el cuarto para mí. Lo habían pintado color rosado pálido y con algunos adornos de luna en el techo. Colocaron lámparas y un sillón especial para leer. Todas me ayudaron a desempacar y a acomodar mis cosas mientras yo les platicaba el porqué de mi mudanza. Me sentía tan bien de poder estar allí con ellas.

-Me siento tan feliz de que ahora todas podamos estar juntas.-dijo Rei.-Y más ahora que les tengo una sorpresa.-sonrió.

-Me asustan tus sorpresas.-intervino Lita.-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Es una sorpresa!-gritó Rei.-Pero quiero que todas luzcan bien esta noche porque tendremos fiesta.

-¿Fiesta?-preguntaron Amy y Lita al mismo tiempo.

-¡Sí, fiesta! ¡Genial!-dijo Mina desde el closet.

-¿Podemos saber el motivo de la fiesta?-pregunté.

-Por supuesto, pero no ahora. Solo quiero que todas se vistan listo para esta noche.-sonrió maliciosamente.

Rei salió de mi habitación y escuché sus tacones al bajar las escaleras. Aún seguía dando órdenes a todo el mundo.

-¿Qué creen que traiga entre manos esa diablilla?-dijo Mina.-Me asustan sus sorpresas.

-No lo sé, pero no necesito fiestas, mañana debo trabajar muy temprano…

-Amy, no te pasará nada malo si te diviertes un poco.-dijo Lita.-Yo iré a cocinar algo para Serena, debe estar hambrienta, ¡como siempre!-rio.

-¡Sí! Deseo algo de comer y hace mucho que no como nada preparado por ti.

Lita salió de la habitación.

-Yo iré al hospital y luego volveré antes de que Rei lo note, chicas, debo atender unos asuntos.

Amy salió de la habitación y Mina me miró sonriendo. Se acercó a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra que estés aquí, yo me quedaré contigo el resto de la tarde.

-¿No irás a la academia hoy?

-No, al parecer Malachite tenía cosas que hacer, creo que Yaten lo envió.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Lo siento.-rio.-Malachite es mi coreógrafo y Yaten es el dueño de la compañía.

-Ya veo.

-Cuéntamelo todo, Serena, te conozco como la palma de mi mano y veo en tus ojos que hay algo que te aflige.

-No es nada, Mina, es solo que… estoy triste. Triste porque tuve que hacer muchas decisiones en poco tiempo, pero ya no estoy dispuesta a seguir viviendo así, quiero cosas nuevas.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

Toda la tarde Mina y yo charlamos. Ella me platico sobre su academia y sobre sus compañeros. Yo le platiqué sobre Osaka, sobre Molly, sobre todo excepto Darien. Mina me puso al tanto de todo lo que sucedía en Tokio.

-Así que Rei es la única que tiene la suerte de tener novio.-dije mientras devoraba una manzana.

-Sí, ¡ella siempre lo tiene todo!-dijo Mina gritando.-Pero no te engañes, yo también tengo novio. Armand, pero no está en Tokio regresa la semana próxima.

-¿Y es un buen hombre?

-!Claro! Es mi novio.-sonrió.

-Será mejor que me dé un baño, y tú también, hay que arreglarnos para la "fiesta" que nuestra querids Rei está planeando.

Mina me dejó sola y entonces me dispuse a arreglarme. Escuché que las chicas discutían y luego mucho silencio y luego de nuevo discusiones y luego Mina regresó a mi cuarto peinada y con un lindo vestido. Me ayudó a trenzar mi cabello y yo me puse una falda corta con una blusa holgada. Cuando bajamos había muchas personas allí. Lita se encontraba platicando con un hombre rubio y muy guapo, Amy se encontraba hablando con dos chicas mientras que Mina y yo nos dirigimos a la mesa de los bocadillos. Al poco rato Rei nos sorprendió comiendo y nos quitó los bocadillos. Lucía un vestido rojo ajustado muy lindo y tenía el cabello recogido en un molote.

-Quiero que vengan conmigo, ¿dónde están Amy y Lita?

Seguimos a Rei por el salón hasta que encontró a Amy y le pidió que nos acompañara. Luego llegamos a donde estaba Lita hablando con el hombre rubio.

-Hola, Andrew.-dijo Mina.-¿Cómo estás?

-Perfectamente.-sonrió.-¿Qué hay de ti?

-¡Super! Mira ella es Serena Tsukino, es nuestra otra mejor amiga solo que no la conocías.

-Sí.-intervino Rei.-Solo nos faltaba ella para estar todas juntas.

-Me parece muy bien.-dijo ofreciéndome la mano.-Soy Andrew Furuhata.

-Encantada.-respondí sonriendo.

-Las traje a todas aquí porque…

-Mi amor, no encontré lo que querías y…

De pronto todo se quedó en silencio. El hombre que había interrumpido a Rei la había llamado "mi amor" y era precisamente Darien Chiba. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sentí que el suelo se movía bajo mis pies. Sentía que estaba a punto de colapsar y que mi mundo no tenía sentido. Rei abrazó a Darien con fuerza al tiempo que le plantaba un beso en los labios y Darien aún seguía mirándome.

-Qué bueno que llegas, corazón, ahora que todas mis mejores amigas están aquí por fin puedo presentártelas. Tan solo conocías a Lita, pero quiero que las conozcas a todas.-dijo Rei sonriendo.-Ella es Amy, la más inteligente de todas.

Amy sonrió y le ofreció su mano.

-Ella es Minako Aino, puedes llamarla Mina, es la bailarina profesional.-aclaró Rei.-Y ella es Serena Tsukino, acaba de llegar de Osaka.

Darien me ofreció la mano y tardé varios segundos en reaccionar. La mano me temblaba cuando tomé la suya y la solté de inmediato. No podía articular palabra alguna y me sentía derrotada.

-Si quise hacer una reunión y quise tenerlas a todas ustedes.-dijo Rei.-No fue solo para presentarles a mi novio, fue también para anunciarles que ahora estamos comprometidos.

Cuando escuché sus palabras creí que en cualquier momento me desmayaría. Todas saltaron de alegría y la felicitaron mientras la abrazaban. Yo me quedé allí sin decir ni hacer nada y luego tuve que felicitar a Rei. Entre tanto alboroto Rei y Darien desaparecieron de nuestra vista. Mina y yo regresamos a la mesa de bocadillos y sentía que necesitaba comida más que nunca.

-¿Desde cuándo son novios Rei y… Darien?-pregunté aún sin poder creerlo.

-Tres años, tal vez poco más.-respondió Mina devorándose un panesillo.

-¿Tres años?-sentí que el color se me iba del rostro.-¿Y por qué nunca lo habían conocido?

-Porque Darien es un hombre muy ocupado. Se la pasa viajando por su trabajo y dura algunas temporadas en los lugares que va. Pero se nota que quiere mucho a Rei y me alegra que ahora estén comprometidos.

-Ya veo.-dije sosteniéndome de la mesa.-Disculpa, Mina, tengo que ir al baño.

Caminé rápidamente. Necesitaba estar sola unos momentos. Sentía cómo los ojos se me humedecían. Tres años. Tres años en los que Darien y Rei habían sido novios y yo… yo durante todo un año soñé con él. Soñaba por las noches con su rostro, soñaba con él siempre y cuando lo veía mi corazón latía como nunca. Sentí las lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas y entonces lo vi.

-Conejo…

Lo miré limpiándome las lágrimas con rapidez.

-No me llames así.-dije aguantando.-¿Por qué nunca…?

-Nunca lo preguntaste.-respondió antes de que yo terminara de hablar.-Nunca quisiste saber nada de mi vida.

-Eso no importa ahora, ¿verdad?-dije mirándolo a los ojos.-Rei es mi mejor amiga.-fue todo lo que pude decir.

-Fue un accidente. Un error… yo no quería que…

-Entiendo perfectamente.-dije separándome de él.-Será mejor que busque a las demás, Rei debe de estarte buscando.

Lo dejé allí mientras yo me tragaba el nudo en la garganta. Me reuní con las demás mientras a lo lejos veía cómo Rei miraba a Darien, con esos ojos con los que solo un enamorado podría mirar. La vi besarlo en la mejilla y a él lo vi sonreír. Sentí cómo el corazón se quebraba poco a poco y le di un trago a mi copa de vino.

* * *

Espero que les llame la atención esta nueva propuesta y quiero que sepan que la historia no solo se centrara en Serena y Darien, se centrará en cada una de las chicas porque cada una tendrá su propia historia de amor en la que todos los personajes están envueltos de una u otra manera. :) gracias por leer, esperen el siguiente cap donde ya se ve más de las otras chicas.


	2. Complicaciones, Resentimientos, Secretos

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Mina.**

Llegué a la academia a la hora de siempre. Encontré a las chicas desayunando en el comedor y como yo ya había comido algo en casa decidí adelantarme para calentar un poco. Entré al cuarto donde guardábamos nuestras cosas para dejar mi mochila y cambiarme mientras me cambiaba de ropa por mi ropa de entrenamiento me di cuenta de que se escuchaban unas voces cerca de las regaderas. Una vez que estuve cambiada decidí acercarme para ver qué sucedía y por el espejo de los lavabos pude darme cuenta de que era Berjerite quien reía efusivamente. Me pareció extraño que se encontrara en las regaderas y no podía imaginarme quién estaría con ella si las demás estaban en el comedor, así que cuando me acerqué más encontré la mirada de Yaten Kou a través del espejo mirándome. Berjerite estaba de espaldas y ella no podía verme por el reflejo, pero Yaten sí. Estaban abrazados y Yaten la besaba en el cuello con sensualidad. Abrí los ojos y me crucé de brazos. A Yaten pareció no importarle el hecho de que los hubiera visto y continuó besándola así que rodeé los ojos y decidí irme de allí. Me amarré el cabello en una coleta y decidí irme al salón a calentar. Puse algo de música y me dediqué a hacer ejercicios de calentamiento. No sé qué rayos pensaba Yaten Kou. Era la única bailarina de la compañía con la que no se había metido y eso porque yo jamás hubiera permitido tal cosa. No podía creer que mis compañeras se dejaran llevar por su guapura y dejaran que las tratara como cualquier cosa. Yaten Kou era un demonio andando, se la pasaba de mujer en mujer, como si no tuviera suficiente tiempo para disfrutar de todas ellas. Siempre lo veía con una chica diferente y lo peor era que a él parecía no importarle su reputación.

Al poco rato las chicas entraron al salón junto con Malachite y tiempo después llegó Berjerite. Ensayamos arduamente durante horas en las que Malachite nos regañó constantemente por nuestros errores. Malachite era demasiado perfeccionista y además de todo estaba bajo la presión de Yaten. Si nosotras no lo hacíamos a la perfección Malachite sería el que recibiría el peor regaño. Después de varias horas en las que habíamos estado ensayando, Yaten apareció en el salón y se sentó para poder observarnos. Yo nunca me había sentido intimidada por él. Me parecía un hombre de lo más corriente que lo único que quería era conseguir mujeres, por lo que yo nunca trataba de impresionarlo a diferencia de mis compañeras. Varias veces nuestras miradas se cruzaron a lo largo de la coreografía y él siempre sonreía con esa altivez que lo caracterizaba. En una vuelta que tenía que dar lo vi mirarme de reojo y caí sin lograr detener mis movimientos. Malachite paró la música y las chicas se detuvieron.

-Minako.-dijo Yaten poniéndose de pie.-¿Quién te crees que eres? Te adelantas demasiado y no estás siguiendo a tus compañeras, no puedo permitir este tipo de errores en la presentación.

Me puse de pie furiosa.

-No sigo a mis compañeras porque ellas son las que me tienen que seguir a mí, eso fue lo que Malachite y todas nosotras acordamos, ¿cierto?-dije mirándolas.

-Sí.-intervino Malachite.-Eso acordamos, pero nunca te caes, Mina, ¿qué sucedió?

-Lo siento, Malachite, fue un mal paso pero sabes que nunca…

-Si crees que eres la mejor entonces no vuelvas a equivocarte así, ¿entiendes?-volvió a decir Yaten.-Ya vi suficiente.

Yaten salió del salón golpeando la puerta.

-Ya, chicas, sabemos que tenemos que tener contento a Yaten, sin embargo el que sabe bailar soy yo, no él.-todas rieron.-Empecemos de nuevo.

Malachite volvió a poner la música y regresamos a nuestras posiciones.

-No te preocupes.-me dijo Karmesite susurrando.-Ya sabemos que Yaten se enoja por todo… sigues siendo la mejor.-sonrió.

Le respondí con una sonrisa y comenzamos a bailar. Seguimos practicando un rato más hasta que dieron las cuatro de la tarde. Todas comenzaron a dispersarse y yo me dirigí a las regaderas. Me di un buen baño y después de cambiarme me cepillé el cabello. Ya casi todas se habían ido y encontré a Malachite en su oficina haciendo papeleo. Me despedí de él y caminé por el pasillo. Cuando pasé por la oficina de Yaten escuché su voz.

-Minako.-dijo en voz alta.

Me detuve y entré a la oficina.

-Creo que tienes mucha más capacidad que lo que hiciste hoy, eres una gran bailarina, así que espero que sea la última vez que me contestas frente a las demás.

-No te preocupes.-dije haciendo una mueca.-Las demás no van a dejar de adorarte solo por eso. Y yo nunca me equivoco, que te quede claro

-¿Te pusiste nerviosa, entonces?-sonrió.

-¿Contigo?-reí.-Eso nunca, Yaten Kou. Eres nefasto y mi novio me está esperando.

-¿Y a mí qué me importa tu novio? Si necesito hablar contigo debes quedarte aquí y punto. Soy tu jefe, recuérdalo siempre.

-Lamentablemente es cierto, pero no por eso tengo que obedecer cada una de tus palabras. Si ya no tienes nada más que decirme respecto al baile, me voy.

-De acuerdo, Minako, vete ya, pero quiero que te quede bien claro que si no puedes estar a la altura de esta compañía…

Le di la espalda y salí de su oficina antes de que terminara de hablar. Al salir de la academia encontré el automóvil de Armand esperándome. Cuando abrí la puerta él me sonreía y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, mi amor.

Respondí con un suspiró y me recargué en el sillón.

-Llévame a comer algo.-dije cerrando la puerta.

-¿Por qué estás enojada?

El carro comenzó a moverse y nos alejamos de la academia.

-No es nada… asuntos de la academia.

-No me gusta que salgas así de molesta siempre, Mina. Ya hemos hablado de esto.

-Realmente no quiero discutir esto ahora, Armand, quiero comer.

-Pues tienes que escucharme. No me gusta que sigas viniendo a este lugar, deberías hacer otra cosa…

-Bailar es lo que más me apasiona en la vida, creí que ya lo sabías.

-Ya lo sé, pero podrías tomarlo más como un hobby y no como algo tan serio, siempre sales así de estresada.

-Tú no comprendes, no sabes lo que significa tener una pasión así…

-Niñerías.

Decidí no responder y continuamos en silencio el camino. Llegamos a comer hamburguesas, después de ordenarlas nos sentamos en una mesa con nuestras bebidas a esperar.

-Serena ya llegó.-dije para romper el hielo.-Quiero que la conozcas.-sonreí.

-Me parece bien, ¿cómo les fue en la reunión de Rei?

-Muy bien. Rei anunció su compromiso formalmente con Darien.

-¡Vaya! Me alegro por ellos, ya tienen mucho tiempo siendo novios…-dijo haciendo una pausa.-Como nosotros.

-Solo hemos sido novios por casi dos años.

-¿No te parece suficiente?

-¿Suficiente para qué?

-Mina… ya hemos hablado de esto. ¿Cuándo vas a decidirte?

-Armand… por favor no empieces, sabes muy bien que ahorita lo que más me interesa es llegar a la cúspide de mi carrera.

-¿Y si nunca llegas a la "cúspide"? Esas son niñeras, Mina, debes sentar cabeza. Yo te amo y me quiero casar contigo, quiero que seas mi esposa.

-No entiendo por qué no crees en mí, piensas que me quedaré estancada, pero yo llegaré muy lejos. Te he dicho que no me siento preparada para casarme, ¿por qué no lo entiendes?

-Porque me parece irracional.

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

Armando rodó los ojos y se puso de pie.

-Ya está nuestra comida.

Odiaba que Armand insistiera en lo de la boda. Yo aún no quería casarme y me sentía entre la espada y la pared. Siempre deseaba que comprendiera mi pasión por el baile y que no pensara que solo era un hobby.

**Lita.**

Ya eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando decidí descansar un rato. El restaurante estaba muy lleno y ya estaba muy cansada. Les pedí a los cocineros que me ayudaran y que por favor trataran de seguir perfectamente mis indicaciones. Me dirigí al cuarto de descanso y encontré a Ann sentada comiendo algo. Me sonrió y me senté junto a ella. Mientras comíamos escuché unos pasos en el pasillo y vi a Andrew detenerse en la puerta para saludarnos. Me sonrojé. Siempre que Andrew estaba presente me sentía torpe y nerviosa. No podía evitar sonrojarme ante esa mirada dulce y sus lindos ojos verdes.

-Hola, Ann, hola Lita.-sonrió.-¿Puedes venir a mi oficina cuando termines?-dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

-Claro, Andrew, enseguida voy.-dije con voz temblorosa.

Cuando Andrew se alejó, Ann me miraba con curiosidad.

-Chef Lita.-dijo sonriente.-¿A usted le gusta el señor Furuhata, cierto?

-¡Ann!-dije apresuradamente.-No vuelvas a repetir eso, por favor.

-Lo siento…-dijo ella.

Me levanté y recogí la basura. ¿Tan obvio era lo que sentía? Andrew Furuhata era el hombre más perfecto que había conocido nunca. Era responsable, amable, buena persona, atento, empresario, alegre, siempre sabía qué decir y cómo resolver sus problemas. Yo trabajaba con él desde hacía cuatro años y siempre éramos un gran equipo. Entre él y yo organizábamos el restaurante y siempre me pedía opinión y ayuda para todo. Andrew era algo así como un amor platónico el cual yo no me atrevía a romper. Comencé a sentirme nerviosa cuando entré a su oficina.

-Pasa, Lita.-dijo mirándome.-Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para lo de la remodelación. Tengo algunas ideas aquí que quiero que veas y me digas qué opinas.

Revisé sus ideas y entre los dos decidimos cuáles eran las mejores y cuáles le convenían más al restaurante. Duramos algo de tiempo hablando al respecto. Durante nuestra conversación me di cuenta de que Andrew estaba preocupado por algo y me sentí mal. Odiaba verlo preocupado o triste por cualquier cosa, siempre sentía la necesidad de ayudarlo.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Andrew?

-Vaya…-dijo sonriendo.-Me conoces bien.

Me sonrojé.

-Lo cierto es que sí, Lita. ¿Recuerdas la asociación de niños con cáncer que Darien y yo fundamos hace unos meses? Pues al parecer los voluntarios que teníamos para los sábados han renunciado y estoy teniendo problemas. Se necesita mucha ayuda y atenciones y yo solo no puedo con todos los niños que hay. Darien está muy ocupado y no puede ir los sábados, además si no…

-Yo iré.-dije de pronto interrumpiéndolo.-Estaré encantada de ayudarte.

-¿De verdad?-dijo sorprendido.-Pero, Lita…

-Por favor, Andrew, sabes que siempre estoy dispuesta a ayudarte, además me parece una labor increíble de la cual me gustaría ser parte.

-Eres increíble.-dijo colocando su mano suavemente sobre la mía.

Sentí cómo cientos de hormigas recorrían mi cuerpo y sentí el rubor subir por mis mejillas.

**Amy.**

Me encontraba en las revisiones rutinarias cuando escuché el sonido del viper que anunciaba una emergencia. Dejé a Unazuki mi enfermera con los pacientes internados y salí corriendo hacia la sala de emergencias. Cuando llegué había muchos paramédicos y enfermeras aglomerados en la entrada y alrededor de la ambulancia, me abrí paso entre ellos para poder llegar hasta el paciente y cuando llegué hasta la ambulancia había una mujer en pleno labor de parto. Taiki Kou se encontraba ya con ella y me alarmé.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté con temor.

-Se le adelantó el parto, doctora, parece que todavía está en los siete meses.-me dijo uno de los paramédicos. Todos caminábamos con la camilla hasta la sala de partos.

-Llegas tarde, Mizuno.-escuché que Taiki decía.

-No…-dije molesta.-Llegué en cuanto recibí el mensaje.

-Por suerte estaba aquí.

-¿No debería estar en casa, doctor Kou? No es su turno…

-No sabía que estuviera al pendiente de mis turnos.

Me quedé callada. Cuando llegamos a la sala de partos las enfermeras preparan todos los utensilios. Tanto Taiki como yo nos colocamos la ropa adecuada para el quirófano y nos esterilizamos las manos y brazos. Una vez lista entré de nuevo a la sala y la enfermera se quedó al lado de la señora.

-Por favor, señora, debe tranquilizarse.-le dije mientras la señora lloraba y gritaba.-Trate de respirar tranquilamente y pujar. El bebé ya está saliendo es cuestión de minutos.

-No puedo…-gritaba la señora.

Taiki entró a la sala de partos y se colocó junto a mí. La señora comenzó a pujar tan fuerte como pudo. La cabeza del bebé ya se asomaba y estuve esperando a que fuera saliendo poco a poco.

-Señora, tiene que hacer más esfuerzo, se está tardando mucho.-escuché que decía Taiki.-Hágalo de una vez.

-No le hable así, doctor Kou, está en una situación muy complicada.

-El bebé puede sufrir las consecuencias, ese bebé necesitará cuidados especiales.

Él me miró con severidad y me apartó. La señora había comenzado a pujar con más fuerza y el bebé ya sacaba la cabecita. Minutos después ya tenía medio cuerpo afuera y cuando al fin el cuerpo completo estuvo afuera y entonces fui yo la que cortó el cordón umbilical. Taiki tenía al recién nacido en sus manos y se lo quité con cuidado para dárselo a la enfermera quien lo limpió y lo enredó en una sábana para llevarlo a una incubadora con urgencia.

-Mi bebé… mi bebé…-decía la señora delirando. Estaba perdiendo el conocimiento y Taiki le tomaba pulsaciones mientras que yo me ponía a quitarle los restos de placenta.

Cuando estuvo lista le pusieron un sedante y la llevaron a una habitación. Me limpié en el cuarto de limpieza y Taiki entró rato después. No nos hablamos ni nos dijimos nada. Salí de allí y me dirigí hasta los cuneros. Ahí encontré a la enfermera quien ya había preparado al bebé y ya estaba dentro de la incubadora.

-¿Cómo está?-pregunté mientras me acercaba con cuidado.

-Sus signos vitales son normales pero está batallando para respirar, por eso le coloqué el respirador.

-Voy a tener que quitárselo por un momento y abrir la incubadora, necesito revisarlo bien.

La enfermera me ayudó y me dediqué a revisar al bebé de arriba abajo. El bebé necesitaba cuidados especiales porque aún era muy pequeño para hacerlo por sí solo naturalmente, así que tendría que tener el respirador por algunas semanas hasta que sus pulmones terminaran de desarrollarse. Tendría que estar en la incubadora al menos por un mes y tendríamos que darle de comer por vía intravenosa.

-Por favor hay que darle de comer vía intravenosa cada tres horas, este bebé necesita alimentarse el doble.-volví a colocarle el respirador.-El respirador solo se le puede quitar una o dos veces al día para que pueda tomar algo de aire natural y por favor nadie más tiene autorización para revisarlo.

-¿Qué hay de la madre?-me preguntó la enfermera.

-La madre estará en reposo por algunas horas, quizá despierte hasta mañana. No puede levantarse de la cama por nada del mundo, quedó muy lastimada y perdió mucha sangre. Tiene que quedarse en completo reposo por algunos días hasta que yo indique lo contrario, hasta que pueda levantarse de la cama podrá venir a ver su bebé, ya que el bebé no puede salir de la incubadora ni de los cuneros por nada del mundo, ¿me comprendió?

-Sí, doctora.

-Muy bien, me retiro tengo unas consultas.-sonreí.

Cuando me di la vuelta para salir de los cuneros me di cuenta de que Taiki se encontraba del otro lado de los vidrios mirándome. Estaba de brazos cruzados y cuando salí se me acercó.

-Yo me haré cargo de esto.-dije antes de que pudiera decirme algo.

-Como quieras.-respondió con indiferencia.-Solo quería saberlo, regresaré a mi casa.

No sentía deseos de responderle, era algo que no me incumbía así que solo asentí y me di la vuelta para poder regresar a mis labores, pero cuando vi la vuelta di un mal paso y un tobillo se me dobló. Estuve a punto de caer cuando sentí que Taiki me sostenía de la cintura para evitar mi caída. Mientras me ayudaba a retomar mi posición sentí sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y su cuerpo demasiado cerca del mío. Su respiración en mi cuello provocó que todos los vellos de mi piel se erizaran y que sintiera un flujo de sangre recorrer mi cuerpo con intensidad.

-Ten cuidado, Mizuno.-dijo al soltarme.

Noté que la sangre subía a mis mejillas y no pude decir nada. Cuando desapareció de mi vista tomé un respiro profundo y traté de recobrar la compostura.

-Amy.-Unazuki se acercaba a mí.-Tienes que venir a la señora Kiono, está histérica.

Recobré el sentido de mis pensamientos y me apresuré para llegar al segundo piso. Unazuki y yo tratamos de controlar a la señora Kiono.

**Rei.**

Eran apenas las diez de la mañana cuando llegué a Hino & Asociados. Era el bufete de abogados que mi padre había fundado hacía más de quince años y que ahora estaba en mis manos después de su muerte. Todo lo que mi padre había deseado siempre había sido que yo me convirtiera en abogado como él y que me hiciera cargo de su negocio. Él era lo único que yo tenía en la vida y estaba dispuesta a obedecerlo en todo. Cuando entré a estudiar leyes en la universidad terminé por enamorarme de la carrera y lo único que deseaba era ser una gran abogada. Cuando entré al edificio encontré a Nicolas hablando con una señora. Se despidió de ella al cabo de unos segundos y luego se acercó a mí. Nicolas era casi como mi hermano. Mi padre lo había ayudado desde que éramos unos niños e incluso vivió en nuestra casa durante la infancia y adolescencia hasta que decidió que era tiempo de tomar las riendas de su vida. Nicolas estaba solo en el mundo y mi padre lo había encontrado casi muerto en la calle. Lo ayudó, lo protegió y le enseñó muchas cosas. Mi padre encontró en Nicolas al hijo que nunca tuvo, esa compañía masculina que necesitaba y aunque a veces yo me ponía celosa de eso terminaba por darme cuenta de que éramos felices así. Nicolas también era mi acompañante y siempre hacíamos todos juntos, incluso él también adoptó el amor por las leyes y nos hicimos abogados juntos. Nicolas era dos años mayor que yo pero siempre nos habíamos llevado bien.

-Señoria Rei.-dijo sonriendo.-Tienes una cita, está esperándote en tu despacho.

Nicolas siempre bromeaba conmigo llamándome "Señorita Rei", ya que cuando éramos pequeños él siempre me llamaba así y dejó de hacerlo hasta que fuimos adolescentes. Él siempre creyó que debía respetarme y siempre lo hizo, incluso ahora lo hacía.

-Gracias, Nicolas, ¿crees que podrías conseguir algo de comer para los dos?-sonreí. Siempre conseguía todo con una sonrisa.

Nicolas rodó los ojos.

-No tengo de otra.-rió.-Al rato regreso.

-Ah, ¡oye!-dije antes de que se fuera.-Serena regresó.

-¿De verdad? Tendré que saludarla. Hablamos más tarde.

Entré a la oficina después de haberme servido un café. Dentro me esperaba una mujer joven, quizá pocos años mayor que yo. Era muy hermosa con su largo cabello verde y brillante, pero sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza tan grande que me partió el corazón de solo mirarla. Junto a ella había una niña de unos doce años que era igual de linda que la mujer. Tenía el cabello corto y violáceo y parecía tenerle miedo a algo.

-Buenos días.-dije sentándome frente a ellas detrás de mi escritorio.-Soy Rei Hino, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla, señorita…?

-Buenos días, señorita Hino, soy Setsuna Meiou y ella es mi hija Hotaru Tomoe.

-Mucho gusto de conocer a ambas.-sonreí.-¿Puedo saber el motivo por el cual quiere una asesoría?

-Sí… señorita Hino… estoy desesperada. He venido con usted porque me han dicho que usted es la mejor abogada en Tokio, y necesito toda la ayuda del mundo.

Los ojos de Setsuna se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Mi exesposo, el señor Soichi Tomoe… no sé si ha escuchado hablar de él.

-Por supuesto.-respondí.-Es un profesor muy famoso en la comunidad científica.

-Él… él quiere quitarme a Hotaru.-dijo llorando.-No puedo permitirlo… él tiene todas las influencias del mundo, es muy respetado y podría hacer casi cualquier cosa si se lo propone, pero le aseguro la verdad cuando le digo que él no puede tener a mi hija, no es un buen padre y nunca lo ha sido. Solo quiere hacerlo porque sabe que de esa manera terminaría conmigo para siempre, quiere vengarse de mí por habernos divorciado…

-Comprendo, señora Meiou, ¿cree que sería posible que la pequeña Hotaru nos esperara allá fuera?

-Sí…-miró a su hija y le habló con parsimonia.-Hotaru, ¿podrías esperar allá fuera? Hazlo por mí…

Hotaru aceptó y salió algo temerosa de mi oficina.

-Señora Meiou.-retomé la conversación.-¿Puedo saber los motivos de su separación con el profesor Tomoe?

-Señorita Hino.-dijo nerviosa.

-Por favor llámeme Rei.-sonreí.

-Rei… él siempre ha sido una horrible persona… y lamentablemente me di cuenta muy tarde, cuando ya éramos marido y mujer. Cuando yo lo conocí él era el hombre más amable del mundo, me demostraba su amor como nadie y yo estaba profundamente enamorada de él. Cuando nos casamos fuimos muy felices, yo no podía imaginarme al lado de nadie más, apenas un año después de Hotaru nació Soichi comenzó a cambiar. Fue algo tan sutil que no logré darme cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta que fue muy tarde. Se la pasaba en los laboratorios, en juntas, en congresos, de viaje, en todos lados menos en casa. Yo tenía que cuidar a Hotaru sola, día y noche y no podía hacer nada más porque Hotaru siempre fue, y aún es una niña muy enfermiza. Necesitaba su ayuda y su cariño, y a él solo le importaba su trabajo y sus descubrimientos. Los años pasaron y él pasaba cada vez menos tiempo en casa. A mí dejó de amarme, estoy segura, ya que no me miraba, me dejó de tocar… el amor simplemente se desvaneció por su parte, porque por la mía yo seguía amándolo como la primera vez. Estaba tan cegada por el amor que estaba dispuesta a soportar cualquier cosa. Hotaru creció y debido a su condición enfermiza no podía ir a la escuela como cualquier niño normal. Tuvimos que educarla en casa y ella no logró desarrollarse en un ambiente adecuado. Es por eso que es tan retraída, seria y miedosa… y yo tengo la culpa de eso, pero tenía que cuidarla, el doctor prohibía que saliera de casa… ella lo único que deseaba era que su padre pasara tiempo con ella, quería sentir su amor pero él… él ni siquiera la miraba al pasar. Hotaru terminó por sufrir mucho, solo me tenía a mí y hasta el día de hoy me tiene a mí solamente. Él ni siquiera se acordaba de su cumpleaños…-dijo haciendo una pausa para limpiarse las lágrimas.-Soporté esa situación por doce años, Rei…, doce años… Hotaru entró a la secundaria, es la primera vez que va a una escuela con otros niños y no tiene amigos, no logra hacer amigos porque estoy segura de que le tiene miedo a todos y prefiere estar sola. Hace apenas unos meses que logré divorciarme de Soichi. Pude lograrlo porque logré comprobar que él pasaba el día entero encerrado en su laboratorio, pero él se puso furioso, se empeñó en querer destruirme. Me dejó sin casa, sin apoyo económico, sin amistades y ahora… ahora pretende quitarme a mi hija, a lo único que tengo en el mundo y solo porque quiere destruirme, no porque la quiera a ella… y tengo mucho miedo de que lo logre porque él puede hacer todo… he logrado sobrevivir solo porque durante los años que fui su esposa abrí una cuenta bancaria en secreto para poder ahorrar, ¿pero cuánto tiempo lograré sobrevivir así? Yo jamás he tenido un trabajo porque tenía que cuidar a Hotaru siempre y quizá nadie me dé trabajo…

Me partió el corazón la historia de Setsuna. No podía creer que existiera gente tan enferma y malvada en el mundo.

-Setsuna.-dije tomando su mano.-Como ya dijo soy una de las mejores abogadas en Tokio y yo no voy a permitir que ese hombre te quite a tu hija. Estoy dispuesta a ayudarte en todo lo que sea posible y voy a ganar este caso, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

-Solo quisiera saber cuánto…

-Setsuna.-la interrumpí.-No te preocupes. Estoy dispuesta a ayudarte sin costo alguno. Estoy consciente de que en tu situación necesitas el dinero para cosas más importantes

-Pero Rei… por favor, eso no…

-De verdad, Setsuna, yo no voy a permitir que Soichi Tomoe te quite a Hotaru. A mí no me afecta en nada llevar este casi sin costo alguno, tengo todo el dinero que necesito y más, así que si me pagas o no, eso no me afectará en lo absoluto. Yo me haré cargo.

Setsuna no podía dejar de llorar.

-Dime algo, Setsuna, antes de casarte qué era lo que hacías.

Ella me miró.

-Estudié para ser maestra, pero justo cuando terminé de estudiar fue cuando me casé.

-Quisiera que llenaras algunos papeles con tus datos personales, y voy a necesitas que me traigas algunos papeles. Me pondré en contacto con el abogado de Soichi Tomoe.

Setsuna llenó los papeles necesarios y luego agendamos la siguiente cita. La acompañé hasta la salida y me despedí de Hotaru y de Setsuna. Cuando ellas desaparecieron de mi vista vi que Nicolas llegaba en su auto y se bajaba con unas bolsas. Sonrió al verme parada en la puerta y se acercó. Le ayudé con una de las bolsas y nos sentamos a comer en el comedor.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?

-Creo que me partió el corazón… las ayudaré a costa de lo que sea y sin costo alguno.

-¿De verdad?-dijo mientras se llevaba su sándwich a la boca.

-Necesitan mucho de mí, y no me perdonaría quitarles su dinero cuando ellas lo necesitan más que yo. Quiero conseguirle trabajo a la madre, ¿aún tienes contacto con tu amiga Mónica, la directora de la escuela?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Tengo que pedirle un favor…

-Eres una gran mujer.-dijo Nicolas de pronto.-Si todos fuéramos como tú… el mundo sería un lugar diferente.

-Solo lo dices porque me quieres.-sonreí.

-No es cierto.-dijo seriamente.-No te quiero.

-¿Qué?

-Solo bromeo.-rió.-Te quiero…mucho…

Justo cuando iba a contestarle escuché el timbre de mi teléfono móvil. Nicolas leyó el nombre de Darien en la pantalla y de pronto se puso serio. Tomé el celular y respondí.

-¡Amor!

-Hola, Rei.-dijo Darien.-Que bueno que estás desocupada.

-Para ti siempre estoy disponible.-sonreí.-Ya quiero que sea esta tarde para poder verte…

-Yo también ansío verte, amor, pero quería avisarte que no podré verte esta tarde, sino hasta la noche.

-¿Hasta la noche? Pero el cine…

-¿Por qué no le dices a Nicolas que vaya contigo?

-¿Qué Nicolas vaya conmigo?-dije mirando a Nicolas quien al escucharme asentía efusivamente y susurraba "yo iré contigo".

-Cuando salgas del cine pasaré por ti y te llevaré a cenar, solo son unas horas más.

-De acuerdo…-acepté convencida.- ¿Puedo saber al menos por qué retrasaremos la hora de nuestra cita?

-Tengo algunos pendientes que hacer, te platico por la noche.

-Está bien, amor, te veo entonces.

-Te amo.-dijo Darien.

-Yo más.-sonreí.

Cuando terminé la llamada Nicolas me miraba con ironía.

-¿Entonces cuál película quieres ver?-sonrió.

-Ash, Nicolas…

-¡Oye! Enójate con tu querido prometido.

-Tendrás que comprarme rosetas de maíz y nieve… ¿entiendes?

**Serena.**

Llegué a la revista Paradise Nippon Magazine. Era un edificio con treinta pisos y me sentí una pequeña hormiga estando frente a la puerta. Al llegar me llevaron hasta el último piso en donde estaba la oficina del señor Takimechi. Esperé unos minutos hasta que la secretaria me indicó que ya podía pasar.

-Señorita Tsukino.-dijo el señor Takimechi poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano.

-Mucho gusto, señor Takimechi.-respondí tomando su mano.-Me alegra conocerlo.

Ambos nos sentamos.

-Al contrario, señorita Serena, es un placer para mí conocer a mi mejor escritora. Quiero que sepa que usted es lo mejor que tengo en redacción en todas mis sedes y es por eso que la traje hasta aquí, porque me interesa que esté aquí en la matriz de la revista. Me alegra mucho que haya aceptado el puesto.

-Muchas gracias, señor Takimechi, me halaga. La verdad me alegra tener esta oportunidad y no pienso defraudarlo.

-Aquí en esta carpeta está su contrato. Puede revisarlo y firmarlo después.

El señor Takimechi se dedicó a explicarme algunas cosas mientras yo revisaba el contrato. Leí algunas cláusulas y firmé las diferentes hojas que tenía que firmar. Luego salimos de su oficina y me llevó a conocer el edificio y sus diferentes departamentos. Me presentó a la gente encargada y a diferentes empleados. Todos se portaron muy bien conmigo y eran muy amables. Cuando llegamos el décimo piso me indicó que ese sería mi piso y que todo lo que sucediera allí sería mi responsabilidad. Me presentó a mis compañeros redactores y ellos me recibieron con alegría y amabilidad. Comenzaba a sentirme bien de haber aceptado la propuesta a pesar de sentirme en un callejón sin salida a causa de la presencia de Darien en mi vida. Bajamos al noveno piso en edición y me presentó a algunos editores.

-Como sabrás perfectamente, Serena, tu departamento tiene que trabajar en conjunto con edición. Ustedes son prácticamente los que hacen de esta revista un éxito así que necesito que ambos departamentos trabajen a la perfección. Te voy a presentar al editor encargado que será con quien trates directamente todos los asuntos y quien se dedicará a editar tus artículos.

Caminamos hasta la oficina principal y el señor Takimechi tocó la puerta. Segundos después la puerta se abrió y entonces me quedé sorprendida.

-¿Seiya?-dije inconscientemente.

-¿Serena Tsukino? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-dijo sonriendo al tiempo que se me acercaba y me daba un abrazo.

-Vaya, veo que ustedes ya se conocen, así que podemos saltarnos ese paso. ¿Me quieren explicar?-dijo el señor Takimechi divertido.

-Lo siento, señor.-se apresuró Seiya.-Serena y yo estudiamos juntos en Osaka, pero no tenía idea de que ella iba a ser nuestra nueva redactora encargada.-sonrió.-Me alegra muchísimo.

-Puedo darme cuenta de que son buenos amigos, así que al menos podrán trabajar en equipo sin problemas, ¿cierto? Escuchen, tengo algunos pendientes y ya que esta maravillosa coincidencia se ha dado tú puedes seguirle mostrando el lugar a Serena, ¿cierto?-dijo el señor Takimechi hacia Seiya.

-No se preocupe, señor, vaya con cuidado yo me quedo con Serena.

-Nos vemos entonces, Serena.-se despidió de mí.

El señor Takimechi subió por el elevador y entonces Seiya y yo nos miramos.

-¡No puedo creer que estés aquí, bombón!-dijo Seiya.-Me alegra mucho verte, Serena.

Ya ni siquiera recordaba que Seiya me había apodado "bombón" porque según él mi cabeza tenía forma de bombón, y siempre me decía así, y yo me enojaba pero él seguía haciéndolo y yo terminaba por aceptarlo. Seiya tenía el pelo más largo de lo que recordaba y lucía diferente, como si hubiera mejorado. Él y yo habíamos sido compañeros durante la universidad y nos habíamos hecho muy amigos hasta el punto de convertirse en mi mejor amigo de Osaka, pero cuando nos graduamos él decidió irse a Tokio para buscar suerte y desde entonces no habíamos tenido contacto debido a que a mí me habían robado todas mis cosas del departamento junto con todos sus datos que estaban guardados en la computadora y teléfono móvil. No encontré manera de contactarlo de nuevo y luego fue algo que se me fue de la mente, pero me alegraba encontrarlo allí, al menos tendría a alguien conocido en quien apoyarme.

-A mí también, Seiya, por mucho tiempo intenté buscarte pero…

-No te preocupes.-dijo él.-Luego me explicas, lo importante ahora es que me cuentes qué haces aquí.

-Estaba trabajando en la cede de Osaka pero al parecer al señor Takimechi le gustó mi trabajo y… bueno, aquí estoy ahora.

-Qué felicidad. Podremos ser un equipo como en la universidad.-sonrió.-No puedo creer que estés aquí y sigues luciendo tan bien como siempre…

-Gracias.-dije sonrojándome.-Me alegra encontrar a alguien conocido aquí, es un gran alivio.

-Bombón…-Seiya volvió a darme un fuerte abrazo.

Seiya y yo continuamos por el recorrido. Me mostró los otros pisos, la imprenta, el salón de descanso y cafetería, me presentó a sus compañeros, me mostró el almacén en donde tenían cientos de tomos de la revista desde su fundación. Pasamos el día de aquí hacia allá y luego decidimos ir a la cafetería a comer algo.

-Como sé que te encanta la comida.-dijo Seiya riendo.-Sé que la comida de aquí te encantará.

-¿Dices que soy una glotona?-fingí ofensa.

-Bueno, bombón, si no te hubieras devorado mis pastelillos…

-¡Seiya! No cambias nada, ¿cuándo dejarás de llamarme así?-sonreí.

-Cuando te cabeza deje de lucir como un bombón.

Seiya se rio de mí y nos formamos en la fila. Pedí una hamburguesa con papas y él un trozo de pizza. Nos sentamos en la única mesa vacía que había.

-Oye, Serena, ¿ya fuiste a visitar a tu padre? Solo tienes que tomar el tren.

-No… ni siquiera le he dicho que ahora viviré aquí.

-Pero, Serena, tu padre te quiere y te necesita.

-Lo sé, Seiya, pero sabes que aún me siento mal por lo de mi madre.

-Quizá si convivieras con tu padre ese sentimiento desaparecería paulatinamente.

Lo miré. Seiya siempre sabía qué decirme.

-Si fuera a Yokohama… ¿irías conmigo?

-¡Claro! Ya sabes que yo siempre te acompaño a todos lados.

Seiya le dio una enorme mordida a su pizza y entonces se me ocurrió pensar en algo.

-¿Tienes novia, Seiya?-pregunté pensando en que tal vez ahora Seiya tendría una bonita novia y quizá no podríamos ser tan amigos como antes.

-¿Novia?-dijo de pronto.-No… es decir, supongo que no ha llegado la indicada.

-Pero no te faltan admiradoras.-dije apuntándole a un par de chicas que nos miraban curiosamente y a mí parecían querer fusilarme con la mirada.

-Bueno… ¿qué te puedo decir? Soy guapo.-rio.

-¡Tan vanidoso como siempre!  
-Serás la mujer más envidiada de Paradise Nippon Magazine.

-¿Yo? ¿Por estar contigo?

-No, bombón, porque eres la más bonita de todas aquí…-sonrió.

Me sonrojé.

-No lo creo.-respondí.-Todas tienen lo suyo.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes novio?-preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Eso no es para mí.

-¿Decepción amorosa?

Me quedé callada. Odiaba que Seiya me conociera tan bien. Afortunadamente en ese momento una chica muy bonita se acercó a nuestra mesa. Sonreía abiertamente.

-Hola, Seiya.-saludó.-¿Me presentas a nuestra nueva compañera?

-Hola, Mich.-sonrió.- Por supuesto, siéntate.

La chica me miró muy sonriente y sin rencor alguno.

-Serena, ella es Michiru Kaiou y trabaja en publicidad.

-Mucho gusto, Serena.-dijo con alegría.-La verdad es que ya sabía quién eras. Como aquí llegan todos los números siempre me gustaba leer el de Osaka porque podía leer tus artículos, todos son geniales y soy tu admiradora.

-Vaya.-sonreí.-Mucho gusto, Michiru, gracias por tus palabras, me alegra conocerte.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo. Seiya y yo somos muy buenos amigos, y si tú eres muy buena amiga de Seiya entonces también mía.

-Gracias.-sonreí.

-Seiya me ha hablado mucho de ti, pero nunca me imaginé que trabajarías aquí algún día.

-Vaya, vaya…-dije mirándolo.-¿Qué tantas mentiras te contó?

Platicamos durante un buen rato hasta que volvimos a la oficina de Seiya. Michiru era una chica muy linda y agradable, además de ser hermosa. Casi estuve segura de que entre ella y Seiya sucedía algo más, o al menos alguno de los dos sentía algo. Pero me había caído muy bien y me agradaba, así que me sentí bien de haber conocido a alguien como ella. Seiya me mostró cómo trabajaba y luego regresé a mi piso para poder instalarme en la oficina. Acomodé algunas cosas, revisé mi computadora y estuve platicando con unos compañeros que me explicaron algunas cosas. A eso de las cuatro de la tarde Seiya entró a mi oficina. Ya era hora de salir.

-Serena.-dijo entrando.-Vine por ti para salir juntos.

Tomé mis cosas y caminamos juntos hacia la salida.

-¿Y con quién estás viviendo?-preguntó Seiya curioso.

-Con mis amigas, ¿recuerdas que te conté de ellas?

-Claro.-respondió.-Espera… creo que dos de ellas conocen a mis hermanos.

-¿Eso crees?

-Una es la doctora, ¿cierto? ¿Amy Mizuno?

-Sí, ella es.

-Ella trabaja en el mismo hospital que mi hermano Taiki.

-Vaya, que coincidencias.

-Y la otra chica, la que es bailarina.

-¿Mina?

-Sí. Minako Aino es parte de la compañía de danza de Yaten. La he visto bailar, es impresionante.

-Mina es la mejor bailarina que existe.-dije orgullosamente.

Salimos del edificio y el sol se había ocultado, parecía que iba a llover.

-Te acompañaré al metro.-dijo Seiya.

Cuando estuve a punto de responder escuché que alguien me llamaba.

-¿Serena?

Cuando me giré me di cuenta de que Darien estaba allí, escaleras abajo. Sentí cómo todo mi cuerpo se tensaba y sentí que el corazón se me saldría en cualquier momento. Me quedé paralizada sin poder reaccionar o decir algo. Darien subió algunos escalones y miró a Seiya con desconfianza.

-¿Serena? ¿Podemos hablar? Es urgente…

-¿Serena? ¿Estás bien?-dijo Seiya tomándome el brazo.-Podemos irnos…

-Por favor.-volvió a hablar Darien.-Te lo pido por favor.

Miré a Seiya. Hubiera deseado que él me lo impidiera pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba explicaciones. Seiya me soltó el brazo como diciendo que podía ir.

-Te veré mañana.-dijo Seiya a modo de despedida.

Lo vi alejarse y desaparecer por la calle. Tenía mucho miedo de estar con Darien, pero me atreví a mirarlo.

-Vayamos, Serena.

Seguí a Darien en silencio hasta un pequeño café que estaba a unos cuantos metros del edificio. Entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la ventana. Darien ordenó un par de cafés y yo seguía sin poder abrir la boca.

-Di algo.-dijo Darien.-Por favor.

-No sé qué quieres de mí.-respondí al fin.-No hay nada que decir.

-¿Piensas que creo que no tienes nada que decir? Quizá di que me odias, que no quieres volver a verme… algo…

-Sabes que no pienso ninguna de esas dos cosas, y aun cuando quisiera no volver a verte, tendría que hacerlo porque eres el PROMETIDO de mi MEJOR AMIGA.-dije llena de coraje.-Las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles para mí si me hubieras dicho desde el principio, cuando te conocí, que tenías novia.

-Lo sé, Serena, sé que debí haberlo hecho pero la realidad fue que yo no quería compartir mi vida. No soy un hombre que le guste compartir su vida privada con las personas.

-Yo era tu amiga, ¿no?

-Sí, eras mi amiga pero aun así, yo siempre me di cuenta de lo que sentías por mí y no quería que pensaras más de lo debido.

-Por eso siempre te portabas tan indiferente… tan distante… y yo… yo siempre me hacía ilusiones.

-Si te lo hubiera dicho quizá ni siquiera hubieras aceptado ser mi amiga, y para mí tu amistad es muy valiosa.

-Y por qué ese día tú…

-Serena… cometí un error.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta.

-Eres una mujer muy hermosa, te lanzaste a mis brazos y… bueno…traté de resistirme, traté de alejarte pero el deseo creció en mí, tus labios ya estaban sobre los míos y no tuve la voluntad para rechazarte.

-Te acostaste conmigo.-dije de pronto con enojo.-Besarme fue una cosa, pero te acostaste conmigo…

-Yo también había tomado, no solo tú.

No pude evitar sentir las lágrimas humedecer mis ojos. No quería que Darien me viera así pero no pude evitarlo.

-Si te vine a buscar fue para pedirte perdón. Soy un idiota, un cobarde, un imbécil. Puedes odiarme si quieres, incluso decirle a Rei… pero quiero que me perdones.

Me quedé en silencio durante mucho tiempo. Dejé que las lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas y cuando pude tomar un poco de aire le respondí.

-Si eso te hace sentir mejor, te perdono, Darien. A pesar de todo sé que eres un buen hombre, eres una buena persona… pero no le diré nada a Rei. No por ti, sino por mí, porque es mi mejor amiga y la conozco tan bien que sé que jamás me perdonaría, ni a mí ni a ti. Y yo no quiero ser la persona que le arruine la vida. Ella te ama, ¿sabes? Eres todo lo que siempre ha querido. Desde que la conozco siempre ha hablado de ese hombre perfecto, y llegaste tú.

-Quiero que sigas siendo mi amiga, como antes…

-No me puedes pedir eso.

-Al menos podrías intentarlo.

-Quizá… pero quizá tarde algo de tiempo en olvidar todo esto.

-Esperaré.

-Darien… quiero irme, por favor… dame tiempo.

Darien pagó los cafés y salimos de allí. Me despedí de él sin decir nada y salí prácticamente corriendo. Cuando llegué a casa eran casi las siete de la tarde. Encontré a Mina, Lita y Amy en la sala comiendo helado y me les uní sirviéndome un gran tazón.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día, Serena?-preguntó Amy con curiosidad.

-¡Excelente! Todos son geniales en la revista y lo que es mejor es que mi editor es Seiya Kou, ¿recuerdan?, es el chico del cual les hablaba que estudiaba conmigo en la universidad.

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo.-dijo Mina.-¿No era un chico al que describías como guapo y de cabellos negros brillantes?

-Sí, es él…

-¿Kou?-dijo Amy.- ¿Tiene dos hermanos?

-Sí… Taiki y Yaten.

-¿Ese tal Seiya es hermano del odioso de Yaten Kou?-replicó Mina enojada.- ¡Qué pereza! Todos los hermanos Kou son tan desagradables.

-Seiya no es desagradable, muy por el contrario es una buena persona y es muy amable y lindo. ¿Qué dices de Taiki, Amy? ¿Es tu compañero en el hospital, cierto?

Amy asintió algo acongojada.

-Lo es…

-Amy odia a Taiki Kou.-intervino Mina.-Lo odia porque Taiki se porta muy mal con ella, siempre quiere ganarle en todo pero Amy es tan buena doctora que siempre gana.

-Yo no lo odio.-respondió Amy.-Y no siempre gano… los dos ganamos…

-Pero es cierto que te trata mal.-dijo Lita incluyéndose en la conversación.-Yo misma lo he presenciado.

-No soy de su agrado, chicas, pero es mi compañero y tengo que convivir con él, no hay nada que hacer el respecto.

-No puedo imaginar que los hermanos de alguien como Seiya sean tan odiosos como ustedes admiten.-dije.

-Yo respeto mucho a Taiki Kou.-dijo Amy poniéndose de pie al tiempo que recogía los platos.-Que les quede muy claro. Si él me odia a mí, no hay nada que hacer, pero yo lo respeto…

Amy salió de la sala algo enojada y nos miramos con curiosidad mientras Mina esbozaba una enorme sonrisa.

-Aquí solo Lita tiene la suerte de no convivir con ningún Kou.-rio Mina.

-Por supuesto.-respondió.-Yo tengo la suerte de tener al jefe más maravilloso del mundo… Andrew Furuhata es el mejor hombre que conozco…-sonrió.-Pero eso solo se quedará así.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Lita?-le pregunté.-Tú eres genial, ese Andrew podría enamorarse de ti.

-No lo creo… soy muy poca cosa para él…

-¡Jamás digas eso!-respondí enojada.-Tú vales más que cualquier mujer que Andrew Furuhata pueda conocer, ¿entiendes? Ya se dará cuenta.

Lita sonrió. Estuvo a punto de decir algo pero en ese momento escuchamos que la puerta se abría. Rei entró seguida por Nicolas, a quien hacía años que no veía.

-Hola, chicas.-dijo Rei.-Alguien vino a visitarlas.

-¡Serena!-dijo Nicolas.

Me levanté para poder abrazarlo.

-Qué gusto verte de nuevo.

-¡Nicolas! A mí me da más gusto. Te extrañé.-sonreí.

-Qué milagro que vienes a visitarnos.-dijo Mina.-Desde que eres esclavo de Rei ya nunca vienes.-rio.

-¡Mina!-gritó Rei.

Nicolas sonrió.

-Ya las extrañaba a todas.

En ese momento el timbre de la casa sonó y Rei se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrió Darien entró y ambos se abrazaron al tiempo que se daban un beso apasionado en la boca. Sentí náuseas y quise desaparecer en ese momento. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo podría soportar aquella situación. Me di cuenta de que Nicolas los miraba también y apretaba un poco los puños. Lamenté el hecho de que Nicolas siguiera en la misma situación de hacía años. Todas sabíamos que él siempre había estado enamorado de Rei, pero Rei lo veía como a un hermano. Cuando Darien y Rei se separaron, Darien nos miró para poder saludar.

-Hola, Mina, Lita, Nicolas, Serena…

Las chicas respondieron y yo me quedé en silencio.

-Serena.-dijo Rei.-¡Saluda a Darien!

-Hola, Darien.-dije mirándolo a los ojos.-¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias.

-Qué bueno. Si me disculpan, tengo que ir a mi habitación, ¿quieres venir a platicar un rato, Nicolas?-dije saliendo de allí rápidamente seguida por Nicolas.

Nicolas y yo platicamos durante mucho rato. Yo no podía dejar de pensar en Darien y en nuestra conversación. ¿Ser su amiga y fingir que nada había pasado? Eso me parecía una idea muy lejana. Mientras platicábamos vi que Rei se paraba en la puerta y nos miraba.

-¿Serena?

-¿Qué sucede, Rei?

-Te fuiste muy pronto y quería preguntarte algo.

-Te escucho.

-Solo quería saber si tu… si tú me ayudarías con los preparativos para la boda.-sonrió.-Eres la única que sabe de esto, eres muy buena para organizar y…

-¿Yo?-dije sintiendo que el color se me iba del rostro.

-Por favor…

No podía decirle que no. Rei siempre terminaba convenciéndome de todo y tuve que asentir con la cabeza. Rei me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Por eso te quiero mucho.-sonrió.-Me voy porque Darien y yo iremos a cenar. Te quedas en tu casa, Nicolas.-dijo mirándolo.-Hasta mañana.

Nicolas me miró.

-Te admiro.-se burló.

Yo sonreí, pero la verdad era que no lo deseaba. Ya era suficiente martirio tener que ver a Darien y verlos juntos, y ahora tendría que preparar la boda del hombre al que amaba. Quería llorar pero por suerte ahí estaba Nicolas y no me atrevía. De alguna manera tenía que sobrevivir a esta prueba.

* * *

Como verán esto fue como una introducción a los problemas que se vienen. Espero que les haya gustado el concepto, las ideas y el capítulo. Muchas gracias a sheleydekou, verof, usagi13chiba, amy kou, goordita y diana patricia de kou, apenas tengo poquitas lectores pero espero que se incremente el número :) esta historia es para ustedes y si quieren compartirle son libres de hacerlo:D gracias!


	3. ¿Accidente o Destino?

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Mina.**

Por ser mi día libre me encontraba esperando a Armand en su trabajo. Él trabajaba de director ejecutivo en Chiba's Industries. Era prácticamente el que se encargaba de la empresa junto con Darien Chiba, a excepción de que Darien era el dueño y presidente de la empresa, pero Armand era como su mano derecha. Armand me platicaba que Darien era un hombre muy reservado y que a pesar de que ya sabía que Rei y él eran novios nunca se le ocurrió hablarme al respecto. De cualquier manera Darien siempre viajaba y casi nunca estaba en la empresa. Lo vi salir de su oficina y me sonrió al estar frente a mí. Me dio un beso en la frente y caminamos juntos hasta el estacionamiento. Durante el camino platicamos un rato sobre asuntos de su trabajo y como yo no comprendía nada me limitaba a responder y asentir. Llegamos al restaurante Furuhata's Ramen-Ya y entramos tomados de la mano. Esperaba al menos poder saludar a Lita ya que sabía que estaría ahí a esas horas. La hostess nos llevó por el restaurante hasta la mesa que habíamos reservado y Armand ordenó una botella de vino mientras decidíamos qué ordenar para comer. Armand terminó por elegir una sopa koriuki y yo opté por un plato de gohan.

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado venir a cenar conmigo.-dijo Armand dejando la copa sobre la mesa.

-¿Por qué? Siempre ceno contigo.

-No seas tonta.-sonrió.-Me refiero a que siempre estás ocupada…

-En mis días libres siempre salgo contigo, Armand Stradford, no seas mentiroso.

Una mesera llegó a nuestra mesa para servirnos los aperitivos que era sopa de champiñones. Mientras ella dejaba los platos sobre la mesa hubo algo que llamó mi atención. A unas cuantas mesas de la de nosotros vi a Yaten Kou con una mujer muy bella. No era ninguna de las chicas de la compañía y eso me sorprendió. Noté que su mirada se cruzaba con la mía y por un momento me sonrojé. No quería que Yaten Kou pensara que lo estaba espiando pero el pareció no inmutarse. Me giré de inmediato y Armand pareció notar mi reacción.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó colocando su servilleta en el regazo.

-Nada… es solo que mi jefe está por allá.-tomé mi cuchara.

-Bueno, estás en tu día libre y fuera de la academia, no veo por qué debes ponerte tensa.

-No estoy tensa.-dije molesta.-Es solo que ya es bastante difícil lidiar con él en la academia como para verlo por ahí.

Armand se llevó una cucharada a la boca y luego se limpió con cuidado.

-Es otra razón más que suficiente para insistir en que te salgas de una buena vez de ese lugar.

-Por favor, no hablemos de esto ahora, Armand.

-¿Y entonces cuándo, Mina? Nunca quieres hablar de esto, así que no veo la diferencia.

-¿Me invitaste a cenar para molestarme o para pasar un buen rato conmigo?

-De acuerdo.-dijo mirándome.-Lo dejaré solo por hoy.

Cuando la mesera regresó por nuestros platos, no pude evitar girar un poco la cabeza en dirección a la mesa de Yaten solo para darme cuenta de que él también miraba en mi dirección y desvié rápidamente la mirada. Durante el resto de la noche Yaten me miraba y yo no podía evitar hacerlo también. Trataba de concentrarme en la conversación de Armand pero simplemente no podía comprender sus palabras. Hubo un momento en el que noté de reojo que Yaten se ponía de pie junto con la mujer que estaba y me sentí aliviada. Podría irse del restaurante y podría sentirme más tranquila sin su molesta presencia, pero de pronto noté que se acercaba hacia nosotros y rogué por algún milagro para impedirlo, no deseaba tener que hablar con él.

-Minako.-escuché que decía mientras se paraba junto a nuestra mesa.

Armand lo miró de pies a cabeza y también a la mujer que iba con él, quien no estaba nada mal.

-Yaten.-respondí automáticamente.

-¿No vas a presentarme a tu novio?-dijo de pronto.

Me quedé paralizada. Nunca había imaginado que Yaten me pidiera eso.

-Claro, Yaten…-respondí molesta.-Él es Armand Stradford, mi novio. Armand, él es Yaten Kou, mi jefe.

Armand extendió su mano hacia Yaten y este la aceptó sin dejar de mirarlo con altivez.

-Encantado de conocerlo.-dijo Yaten.

Solo yo pude darme cuenta de que su tono era irónico.

-Igualmente, Kou.-respondió Armand con indiferencia.

-¿Y quién es tu… amiga?-pregunté sin siquiera detenerme a pensar.

Yaten sonrió descaradamente y le tomó la mano a la mujer.

-Ella es Sakura, es mi acompañante del día de hoy.

La tal Sakura sonrió maliciosamente y me miró con desdén. Yo le devolví la mirada y entonces Yaten habló de nuevo.

-Nosotros nos retiramos, solo quería venir a saludar a mi mejor bailarina.-dijo Yaten abrazando a la mujer por los hombros.-Que sigan teniendo una excelente noche.

-Igualmente.-intervino Armand.

Yo no respondí y vi cómo se alejaban de nosotros para salir del restaurante. Fue entonces cuando Armand captó mi atención.

-¡Mina!-dijo elevando un poco la voz.-Ya me doy cuenta de que no lo soportas.

Tomé la copa de vino y bebí el resto del vino de un solo trago.

-Yaten Kou es asqueroso.

-¿Por qué dirías algo así?

-Siempre está con una mujer diferente.

Armand torció el gesto en desaprobación.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y aún quieres saber por qué insisto en que dejes ese horrible lugar?

Afortunadamente no pudimos seguir con la discusión debido a que Lita apareció ante nosotros y me puse de pie a darle un abrazo.

-Me dijeron que estaban aquí.-dijo Lita saludando a Armand.-Quise venir a verificar que todo estuviera bien.

-Por supuesto.-respondió Armand.-Todo estaba delicioso, muchas gracias.

-Oye, Lita, ¿ya mero terminas, no? Puedes regresarte con nosotros.

-Oh, no se preocupen, puedo tomar un taxi.

-Está bien, ¿verdad, Armand?-dije mirándolo.

-Por supuesto.-sonrió.

Lita aceptó y nos dijo que regresaría en diez minutos. Cuando se volvió a meter a la cocina Armand me miró severamente.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas…-dijo cerrando los ojos un momento.-Yo quería… bueno… quería ir a mi departamento y…

-¡Armand! Sabes muy bien que yo todavía no pienso en eso y de pronto me sentí muy cansada.-dije molesta.

-Eres imposible, Minako Aino, tienes 25 años, ¿cuándo piensas darle a tu novio lo que necesita? … pero te amo.-dijo de pronto.

Miré a Armand. Dibujaba una sonrisa sincera en su rostro y yo no supe qué responder. Yo también lo amaba… o eso era lo que siempre había pensado, pero no podía soportar su actitud tan indiferente con las personas cercanas a mí ni tampoco su insistente petición de dejar de bailar. Me limité a sonreír también y le tomé la mano. Armand nos llevó a Lita y a mí a la casa. Ambas nos despedimos de él y entramos a la casa. Ya era muy tarde así que cada quien se fue a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano. Quería llegar antes a la academia para poder ensayar. Después de ducharme llamé a un taxi y me tomé un café durante el camino. Al llegar no había nadie más que el celador que cuidaba la academia y quien me abrió. Me sentí contenta de estar allí sola. Me cambié a mis atuendos para el baile y puse algo de música. Estuve ensayando en la soledad durante un par de horas. No había nadie más que yo y la música que me acompañaba. Veía mis movimientos en los espejos que rodeaba el salón de ensayos y me sentía orgullosa de ellos. Cada vez mejoraban más y yo estaba dispuesta a perfeccionarlos siempre que pudiera. Nuestra próxima presentación era en dos semanas y no podía permitir fallar en ningún movimiento. Mientras ensayaba no pude evitar recordar las palabras de Yaten la noche anterior. "Solo quería saludar a mi mejor bailarina." Pero sabía que solo lo había dicho para fastidiarme. Decidí apagar la música para comer mi desayuno. Habían pasado casi tres horas y seguro las chicas todavía tardarían en llegar un rato. Me dirigí al cuarto de descanso y mientras caminaba hacia allá tuve que pasar frente a la oficina de Yaten. Escuché que se encontraba hablando por teléfono y no pude evitar escuchar un poco de lo que decía.

-Claro, Cass, esta noche pasaré por ti e iremos a donde tú quieras.

Ya me encontraba en el marco de la puerta. Yaten me miró con indiferencia como si ya supiera que me encontraba allí. ¿Cass? Pero si la chica de anoche se llamaba Sakura, entonces debía de ser otra mujer… no podía creer el descaro de ese hombre.

-Adiós, preciosa.-dijo antes de colgar el teléfono. Yaten volvió a mirarme y sonrió despectivamente.- Minako, qué sorpresa.

-No luces sorprendido.-dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Porque no lo estoy. Escuché la música cuando llegué y supuse que estarías aquí.

-¿Puedes explicarme qué pretendías ayer?

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Ayer… pudiste haber salido del restaurante, pero decidiste acercarte.

Yaten se rio a carcajadas.

-Minako, tan solo quería saludarte.

-No te creo.

-De acuerdo.-dijo poniéndose de pie.-La verdad es que quería conocer a tu noviecito. Tenía curiosidad.

-Y eso a ti qué te importa.-repliqué molesta.

-Eres muy temperamental, Minako, solamente quería saber qué clase de hombre se atrevería a estar contigo.

Sentí que el coraje me subía por la garganta. Yaten se encontraba sacando unas carpetas del archivero y no me miraba.

-Y he comprobado que se trata de un hombre aburrido y sin chiste, es por eso que tiene tanta capacidad de soportarte.

-Tú no conoces a Armand.-contesté elevando la voz.-Así que te pido que no hables de él.

Yaten dejó las carpetas sobre el escritorio y volvió a mirarme con esa sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

-Minako, de verdad creo que tú y tu noviecito deberían pasar más tiempo juntos, para que ya no tengas tan mal humor, si sabes a lo que me refiero…

Apreté los puños y me acerqué a él molesta mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo.

-Será mejor que cuides lo que dices, Yaten Kou, viniendo de un hombre que sale con una mujer diferente cada día no se puede esperar nada bueno.

-Te puedo asegurar que todas esas mujeres quedan satisfechas.-Yaten dio un paso hacia el frente y pasó una de sus manos por mi cintura.-Y podría apostar a que tú también…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase me adelanté y le di una gran bofetada. Me separé de él y Yaten se llevó la mano al rostro en donde le pegué.

-Mucho cuidado, Yaten Kou, yo no soy como todas esas mujeres con las que sales día a día.

Me di la vuelta y mientras caminaba para alejarme de allí escuché que decía a mis espaldas "No, no lo eres.".

**Amy.**

Cuando terminé con la revisión matutina de mis pacientes internados, me dirigí a servirme un poco de café. Unazuki me encontró allí y me entregó un café que traía en la mano.

-Buenos días, Amy, te traje el moka que tanto te gusta.-sonrió.-Y el señor Hikama me pidió que fueras de inmediato a la sala de juntas.

-Cielos… no sabía que estuviera en el hospital. Voy para allá, ¿puedes revisar al bebé de la señora Mitsuki por mí? Te lo agradecería…

-Por supuesto, vete tranquila.

Caminé por los pasillos mientras tomaba mi café. El señor Hikama era el director del hospital y casi nunca estaba aquí, solo venía por asuntos importantes que requerían de su presencia, normalmente se hacía cargo el doctor Akane, quien era el doctor con más antigüedad en el hospital. Tenía ya casi cuarenta años trabajando allí e incluso había trabajado con el padre del señor Hikama cuando él era el encargado. Cuando entré a la sala de juntas me sentí un poco nerviosa. Casi no me gustaba tratar asuntos con el señor Hikama ni con el doctor Akane porque me sentía intimidada por ellos, pero ambos se encontraban allí, y por si no fuera poco, Taiki Kou también se encontraba en la junta. Yo era una mujer muy débil de carácter y casi nunca tenía fuerzas suficientes para estar entre hombres tan importantes.

-Doctora Mizuno.-saludó el señor Hikama.-Gusto en verla, por favor siéntese.

El único espacio vacío estaba junto a Taiki y tuve que tomarlo. Me acomodé en silencio y noté cómo Taiki se apartaba un poco deliberadamente.

-Ahora que estamos todos reunidos.-dijo el doctor Akane.-Podemos proceder al motivo por el cual los citamos. Le explicaba al doctor Kou.-explicó.- que un gran proyecto ha llegado a nuestras manos. No sé si estaban conscientes de que el empresario Darien Chiba en sociedad con Andrew Furuhata han fundado una asociación de niños con cáncer que es completamente altruista, lo cual quiere decir que no cobran ni un centavo a los pacientes. Sin embargo, el señor Chiba me ha informado que los dos doctores que tenía no le satisfacen, él cree que no son lo suficientemente buenos para la asociación debido a que no tienen una preparación más experimentada que la que él desea para este proyecto, y a pesar de que él mismo se encarga de pagarles a pesar de no ganar nada con esta asociación, siente que ninguno de ellos se esfuerza lo suficiente ni tiene la actitud requerida para este tipo de trabajos. Hasta ahora la asociación no es tan fuerte ni tan grande porque quiere empezar poco a poco, pero habló conmigo porque quiere que le envíe a los mejores doctores que yo tenga para ayudarlo. Estos doctores que trabajan para él seguirán haciéndolo pero ya no se encargarán de las cirugías ni de otros aspectos importantes que surjan, tan solo se encargarán de revisiones y cosas menos laboriosas. Ustedes saben que son los únicos oncólogos que tenemos en este hospital, además de ser los mejores doctores con los que contamos, y tanto yo como el señor Hikama podemos corroborar que ustedes son los candidatos perfectos para esta labor. El trato que nos presentó el señor Chiba es que si ustedes trabajan para la asociación él dará una donación mensual al hospital, la cual sería excelente para nosotros ya que nos ayudaría a mejorar las instalaciones, traer equipos más avanzados y preparar más a nuestros médicos, además de poder ofrecer una ayuda a las personas que no pueden pagar lo que pedimos. Además, por supuesto ustedes recibirán su paga, recuerden que el señor Chiba es un hombre millonario que gracias a sus industrias y labores altruistas puede permitirse eso y más.

-Doctora Mizuno.-habló el señor Hikama.- ¿Qué piensa usted de todo esto?

Me puse nerviosa. Comencé a agarrarme las manos y lo miré.

-Yo pienso que es un proyecto excelente, señor Hikama… y estoy dispuesta a aceptar con todo gusto.-sonreí tímidamente.

-No esperaba menos de usted.-respondió.- ¿Qué hay de usted, doctor Kou?

Taiki me miró repentinamente. Sus ojos violáceos y su mirada fría me desconcentraron y desvié la mirada.

-Yo también estaré encantado de aceptar, señor Hikama.

-Perfecto. Nosotros nos encargaremos de hablar con el señor Chiba y de hacer toda la papelería, pueden continuar con sus obligaciones.

Taiki y yo nos retiramos después de despedirnos. Por unos minutos caminamos por el enorme pasillo en silencio. Nunca sabía qué hacer o decir cuando estaba cerca de Taiki Kou, pero siempre me parecía más prudente no hacer ni decir nada, porque nunca sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Casi siempre reaccionaba mal, así que había decidido quedarme callada en su presencia. De pronto escuché unos pasos que se acercaban a toda velocidad, era una de las enfermeras de emergencias.

-¡Doctor Kou!-gritaba mientras se acercaba a nosotros.- ¡Tiene que venir de inmediato! Acaba de traer a un señor accidentado que tiene enterrado un tubo justo en el brazo.

-¿Dónde está el médico de guardia?-preguntó Taiki caminando con más rapidez.

-¡Salió a comer! Es urgente el hombre ya no sabe qué hacer.

La enfermera y Taiki comenzaron a caminar rápidamente y yo traté de seguirlos de cerca.

-Voy a necesitar al traumatólogo.-dijo Taiki a la enfermera.- Que lo traigan inmediatamente.

-El doctor Midori no está en la ciudad, doctor Kou.

De pronto Taiki se detuvo unos instantes y se giró para mirarme.

-Mizuno.-dijo acercándose a mí con rapidez y tomándome del brazo.- Tú trabajaste con el doctor Midori mucho tiempo, sabes de traumatología, tienes que ayudarme.

Segundos después nos encontramos en el quirófano de emergencias. El señor accidentado tenía un tubo que había atravesado su brazo izquierdo y no dejaba de gritar ni de patalear. Taiki y yo nos colocamos lado a lado para revisar la herida. Pudimos ver el hueso expuesto y entonces nos miramos. Ambos supimos que eso no estaba nada bien. El brazo estaba completamente rato y al remover el tubo no sucedería nada más que pérdida de sangre. Los músculos estaban completamente dañados sin hablar de las terminales nerviosas en el brazo.

-Que traigan dos unidades de sangre.-ordenó Taiki a una de las enfermeras.

Le coloqué un tranquilizante al señor para que dejara de moverse. Ni Taiki ni yo dijimos nada, pero ambos sabíamos qué era lo que teníamos que hacer. El brazo estaba completamente perdido y sería inútil dejarlo. Ambos sabíamos que si no lo amputábamos el brazo se quedaría sin terminales nerviosas y los músculos tardarían muchísimos años en reconstruirse y volver a funcionar con normalidad.

-Que traigan el equipo de amputación.-le dije a la enfermera en voz baja.-Rápido.

Mientras Taiki le quitaba los restos de vidrio y otros materiales del resto de las heridas del cuerpo, yo me dediqué a preparar la anestesia. Dos de los anestesistas se encontraban en cirugía y yo sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Me acerqué al señor para poder explicarlo lo que sucedía mientras Taiki continuaba limpiando las heridas. El señor se puso más histérico de lo que esperaba, pero por el aspecto en su rostro me di cuenta de que lo aceptaría porque no tenía otro remedio. Cuando la enfermera llegó con el equipo, le inyecté la anestesia y en pocos segundos se quedó completamente inerte. Taiki y yo procedimos a lo siguiente. Él se encargaría del serrucho y yo hilaría rápidamente las terminales nerviosas cerca del hombro para cocer. Tardamos alrededor de casi veinte minutos en terminar de cortar el brazo. Cocí rápidamente y luego las enfermeras le pusieron el catéter para la sangre. Me sentía totalmente estresada. Me sentía cansada y con hambre a pesar de toda la sangre que acababa de ver. Me lavé completamente mientras las enfermeras se llevaban al señor a terapia intensiva. Taiki había entrado a esterilizarse también y lo vi quitarse la gorra y el cubrebocas.

-Gracias, Mizuno.-dijo en un susurro.

Lo miré sorprendida. Me quité el cubrebocas y el gorro y los tiré en el cesto de basura. No sabía qué responder, ni qué decir, nunca lo sabía.

-Es mi deber.-dije por toda respuesta.

Salí de allí porque necesitaba tomar algo de azúcar o me desmayaría. Alcancé a llegar hasta mi consultorio en donde encontré a Unazuki. Saqué un chocolate de mi cajón y le di una mordida. De pronto sentí que las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Unazuki se me acercó y me dio un abrazo.

-Unazuki…-dije entre sollozos.- Un brazo… un brazo… ¿cómo pueden suceder cosas tan horribles?

De pronto una figura apareció en la puerta y me di cuenta de que era Taiki. Me separé de Unazuki instantáneamente y me limpié las lágrimas.

-Tengo que ir a… la cafetería…-dijo Unazuki saliendo del consultorio.

Taiki se recargó en la puerta.

-Mizuno, ¿por qué lloras?, cuando decidiste estudiar medicina supongo que debiste hacerte a la idea de que cosas muchos peores pasarían, ese es nuestro trabajo, ¿cierto? No puedes andar con sentimentalismos y mucho menos lloriquear como una niña pequeña.

-Lo siento.-fue todo lo que pude responder.

Taiki rodó los ojos.

-En fin.-dijo sacando unos papeles de un sobre que traía en las manos.-Si vine fue para saber por qué demonios aceptaste el caso de la señora Kornikova. Sabes muy bien que era prácticamente mío y tú…

-¿Suyo?-pregunté sorprendida.-Pero el doctor Akane nunca dijo que…

-Yo la revisé durante semanas, ¡lo sabías!, cuando el doctor Akane te lo propuso fue porque yo no estaba aquí, pero debiste haberle dicho que…

-Me está lastimando, doctor Kou.-dije asustada cuando Taiki me agarró del brazo y me apretaba fuertemente.

Taiki me soltó de repente y dio un respiro hondo. Me dio la espalda y se recargó contra el vidrio. Me dirigí al teléfono y marqué la extensión 4560 y esperé a que respondieran. Cuando escuché la voz del doctor Akane me sentí aliviada.

-Doctor Akane…-dije en voz baja. Taiki se giró rápidamente y se confundió al verme con el teléfono.- Quería avisarle que tengo otro paciente para operar esta semana, me temo que después de todo no podré operar a la señora Kornikova, pero el doctor Kou fue quien la revisó, él sería el indicado para la operación.-el doctor Akane respondió y luego colgué.-Puede usted operar a la señora Kornikova, doctor Kou.-dije mientras buscaba en el archivero un expediente. Cuando lo encontré se lo entregué.-Aquí está su expediente.

Taiki tomó el expediente con cierta desconfianza y luego volvió a mirarme. Sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y salió de mi consultorio. Respiré profundamente. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo más podría soportar aquella situación. Noté la barra de chocolate a medio morder en mi escritorio y me tumbé sobre la silla a comer el resto del chocolate.

Unazuki y yo comimos algo en la cafetería a la hora de comida. Yo no tenía mucho tiempo para comer ya que tenía que estudiar el expediente de mi nuevo paciente, por lo que me apresuré y luego dejé a Unazuki sola para ir al cuarto de archivos especiales. El guardia me dejó entrar y me dejó sola para que pudiera buscar a mi gusto por lo que me dediqué a buscar el nombre del paciente que empezaba con K. había varios que tenía su mismo apellido y tuve que leer un poco para ver cuál era el que buscaba. Después de un rato de buscar encontré el que necesitaba y cuando me encontraba acomodando los otros expedientes hubo uno que llamó mi atención. "Taiki Kou" decía en la etiqueta y de pronto sentí una punzada. ¿Por qué tendría que haber un expediente de Taiki precisamente en los casos especiales? Decidí que lo mejor sería guardar todo e irme, pero una fuerza extraordinaria me invitaba a tomar el expediente. Sabía que eso no estaba bien, que estaba prohibido pero el solo nombre de Taiki me invitaba a hacerlo. Tomé el expediente asegurándome de que nadie me viera y lo escondí bajo el que verdaderamente necesitaba.

Entré a mi consultorio como si temiere que alguien pudiera sorprenderme y lo cerré con botón. Cerré las persianas y entonces abrí el expediente de Taiki. Comencé a leer detenidamente y conforme mis ojos se paseaban por aquellas letras mi corazón latía con más intensidad. No podía creer lo que estaba escrito en aquellos papeles. Taiki padecía de un pequeño tumor en el cerebro que tenía 80% de posibilidades de ser cancerígeno. Me sentí mal de pronto. Taiki lucía bastante sano, yo jamás había notado fuera de lo usual y aun así esos documentos eran válidos. No podía creerlo. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y preocupación. Durante el resto de la tarde me dediqué a estudiar el expediente de Taiki, sabía que estaba mal pero si yo podía hacer algo por ayudarlo estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

**Rei.**

Nicolas y yo nos encontrábamos poniendo en orden algunos papeles en mi oficina. Mientras discutíamos y ordenábamos estábamos comiendo pizza y papas a la francesa ya que nos tardaríamos un buen rato en terminar ese trabajo. No tenía citas para ese día y lo único que nos quedaba hacer era poner en orden todo. Recogí la basura de la mesa cuando Nokomi entró a mi oficina.

-Disculpe, señorita Hino, la busca la señora Meiou, dice que es urgente y… luce algo desesperada.

Nicolas y yo nos miramos. Hacía algunos días que habíamos tenido la cita con Setsuna y yo me había hecho cargo de revisar el caso. El abogado que había contratado el profesor Tomoe parecía haber plantado falsas evidencias para poder demandar a Setsuna y eso complicaba las cosas, pero me parecía extraño que estuviera allí siendo que la próxima cita era hasta dentro de una semana.

-¿Viene con la niña?-pregunté a Nokomi. Ella asintió.-Quédate con ella y haz pasar a Setsuna.-ordené al tiempo que recogía algunos de los papeles.

-Iré a mi oficina a hacer un par de llamadas, luego regreso.-dijo Nicolas acomodando las cosas.

Setsuna entró a la oficina hecha un mar de lágrimas. Nicolas salió sin decir nada. Me acerqué a ella y la tomé por los hombros.

-¿Setsuna? ¿Qué sucede?-dije llevándola hasta el sillón.

-Señorita Rei…-dijo entre sollozos.-Soichi… Soichi ha saqueado nuestra casa… él entró y dejó todo revuelto y ha dejado este mensaje…-dijo entregándome un papel.

El papel decía "Te vas a arrepentir." Setsuna no dejaba de llorar.

-Siento mucho importunarla pero… no tengo a nadie más con quien acudir.

-No te preocupes, Setsuna.-dije dándole un abrazo.-Esto nos puede servir como prueba de las amenazas del profesor Tomoe. Por lo pronto tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Ni usted ni Hotaru pueden volver a esa casa, corren peligro estando solas y no podemos arriesgarnos a que algo les suceda.

-Pero señorita Rei… yo no tengo a dónde más ir y…

-No debe preocuparse por eso. Justamente iba a llamarle para avisarle que le conseguí un trabajo de maestra en una escuela y por la vivienda no se preocupe. En la casa donde yo vivo con mis amigas hay espacio suficiente. La casa es bastante grande, tiene muchos cuartos y nosotros solo usamos cinco. Tú y Hotaru pueden venir a mi casa el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Pero señorita Rei… eso no…

-Por favor, Setsuna, no hay nada que perder. Debes preocuparte por Hotaru no puede estar expuesta a esa clase de situaciones. Además, mis amigas son muy lindas y amables, ninguna tendrá inconveniencia y estoy segura de que todas te caerán muy bien.

-No lo sé… no quiero abusar de su ayuda…

-Por favor, estaré encantada. En este mismo momento iremos por lo que creas necesario y te llevaré yo misma a la casa, no es conveniente que andes sola por ahí.

Tomé mis cosas y Setsuna y yo salimos de la oficina. Hotaru me saludó tímidamente y las tres salimos del edificio hacia mi auto.

**Serena.**

Seiya y yo bajamos juntos hacia la planta baja. Nuestro turno había terminado y nos dirigíamos hacia la salida para ir a comer. Conforme los días habían pasado, había logrado hacerme a la idea de que lo mejor sería que aceptara las cosas que me sucedían y las dejara hacia un lado para poder comenzar de nuevo. No podía huir de Darien porque era el prometido de mi mejor amiga, así que de alguna manera tenía que hacerme a la idea. Cuando estuvimos fuera del edifico Seiya recibió un mensaje a su celular en el que Michiru nos invitaba a ambos a comer al Crown, así que aceptamos. Caminamos algunas cuadras hasta la estación del metro y esperamos a que llegara.

-Oye, Serena… ¿quién era ese hombre que te vino a buscar hace días? Me pareció que… no querías irte con él.

Lo miré nerviosamente.

-Oh, te refieres a Darien…respondí evasivamente.-Es el prometido de Rei, una de mis amigas.

-¿El prometido?-preguntó sospechosamente.

-Sí…

-Pues parece que son buenos amigos, ¿no?, digo por cómo te trató.

-Seiya.-dije mirándolo.-Por favor, no hagas esto.

-Te conozco bastante bien, Serena Tsukino, y vi tu mirada cuando ese hombre llegó. Estoy seguro de que no querías irte con él, sin embargo lo hiciste.-guardó silencio unos momentos.-Oye…-me tomó tiernamente del brazo.-Desde que llegaste he notado que estás algo… distante, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, somos amigos… ¿o no?

Lo miré en silencio durante un largo rato. El metro llegó y ambos nos subimos. Tomamos lugar junto a la ventana.

-No sé si pueda platicarte esto, Seiya, es algo que me hace sentir muy mal y decírselo a alguien más…

-Yo no soy "alguien más".-me interrumpió.-Soy Seiya, tu mejor amigo.

-No sé qué puedas pensar de mí si te lo cuento, no quisiera perder tu amistad.

-Sabes que yo nunca me atrevería a juzgarte, lo único que quiero hacer es ayudarte.

Seiya sonrió y me pasó el brazo por los hombros. Estaba segura de que podía confiar en Seiya, él siempre me escuchaba y tenía razón, él nunca me había juzgado, así que de cierto modo creí que contarle a alguien lo que me sucedía podría ayudarme a sobrellevarlo con más entereza.

-Darien Chiba… a él lo conocí en Osaka hace un año, más o menos.-dije mirando por la ventana.-Es primo de Molly, mi mejor amiga de Osaka, y pronto nos hicimos buenos amigos. Él iba cada mes por su trabajo y se quedaba algunos días. Salíamos, charlábamos y a decir verdad comencé a sentir algo por él sin proponérmelo. Yo no sabía muchas cosas de él, él nunca ha sido una persona muy abierta y yo decidí respetar eso, pero seguí guardando mis sentimientos hasta que un día… un día, en el cumpleaños de Molly me puse un poco… ebria y él me llevó a mi casa… prácticamente me lancé a sus brazos y aunque al principio él se rehusaba terminó por aceptarme y… bueno, ya sabes lo que pasó.

Seiya me había soltado y estaba inclinado hacia delante. Lo miré por unos momentos para ver su reacción y no logré descifrarla. Lucía serio, como si estuviera pensando mucho.

-Y cuando llegaste a Tokio te diste cuenta de que tenía novia y que esa novia era tu mejor amiga.-dijo Seiya sin mirarme.

-Sí.-respondí agachando la cabeza.-Soy una terrible persona, Seiya, y ahora debes pensar lo peor de mí.

Seiya entonces volvió a recargarse en el asiento y me miró.

-Serena, lo que hiciste fue porque creíste que era lo mejor en ese momento, tú sentías, o más bien sientes algo por ese hombre, y eso no es nada malo, tú no sabías que era el novio de tu amiga. No eres mala persona.

-Veo que te molestaste.

-Me molesto porque creo que ese tal Darien debió de haberte aclarado desde un comienzo que tenía novia. Nosotros los hombres… bueno… nos damos cuenta cuando una mujer siente atracción por nosotros, a menos de que como hombre seas algo tímido. Creo que Darien debió aclararte ese pequeño detalle y creo que cuando sucedió lo que sucedió debió de haberte frenado.

Agaché la mirada y luego sentí que Seiya colocaba su mano bajo mi mentón y me obligaba a mirarlo.

-Tienes que olvidar a ese hombre. Puedo comprender cómo te sientes, pero creo que no es justo ni para ti ni para nadie… aunque sigo pensando que él pudo haber evitado todo esto.

-¿Crees que deba de hablar con Rei?-pregunté sintiendo un par de lágrimas asomarse por mis ojos.

-No puedo decírtelo… si le dices corres el riesgo de perderla para siempre, aunque no es bueno guardar un secreto así…

-No sé qué hacer… lo único que había pensado fue que es mejor aceptar que fue un error y aprender a olvidarlo. Por el bien de mi amistad con Rei. Ella es más importante para mí que él…

-Entonces que así sea… pero tienes que prometerme que si en cualquier momento sientes que te ahogas, me lo dirás y yo mismo te ayudaré a hacer lo correcto.

-Muchas gracias, Seiya.-dije dándole un fuerte abrazo.-No sé qué haría sin ti.

-Por favor prométeme que si algo te está haciendo sentir mal no vas a dudar en decírmelo.-me dijo Seiya al oído.

-Te prometo que de ahora en adelante te contaré todo.-sonreí y luego le di un beso en la mejilla.

Al separarnos nos dimos cuenta de que nuestra parada era la siguiente y nos pusimos de pie para caminar hacia las puertas y en cuenta el metro se detuvo salimos de allí antes de que la gente nos lo impidiera. Caminamos por la estación hasta salir al exterior y tuvimos que caminar algunas cuantas cuadras hasta el Crown. Hacía años que no iba a comer a esa cafetería en la que pasábamos horas cuando estábamos en la preparatoria. Cuando entramos logré encontrar a Michiru sentada en la esquina, no noté que se encontraba acompañada hasta que estuvimos ahí frente a ella. Junto a ella había un hombre rubio de ojos verdes. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron unos segundos y él dibujó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, me parecía haberlo visto en algún lado.

-¡Seiya!-dijo Michiru dándole un abrazo.-Hola, Serena.-sonrió amablemente.-Por favor siéntense. Serena, te presento a Haruka Tenou, mi novio.

Haruka extendió su mano y la acepté. No dejaba de mirarme como si quisiera descubrir mis más íntimos secretos.

-Él es piloto de carreras.-dijo Seiya.-Supongo que debes de haber escuchado de él.

-Oh, claro.-dije comprendiendo por qué me parecía conocido.-Ahora sé dónde te había visto antes.

-¿Te gustan las carreras?-preguntó él sin dejar de mirarme.

-Bueno, yo… en realidad un poco, no sé mucho pero disfruto de verlas.

Él sonrió deliberadamente mientras que Michiru le tomaba la mano a Seiya y le susurraba algo en el oído. Ordenamos algo de comer y esperamos nuestros platos mientras charlábamos acerca de la revista y sobre la próxima carrera de Haruka. Comencé a sentirme incómoda en aquella situación. Michiru y Seiya parecían compartir secretos mientras que Haruka no dejaba de lanzarme miradas y sonreírme. A decir verdad era un hombre bastante guapo pero me perturbaba el hecho de que se comportara así y aún más que su novia se comportara así con Seiya estando justo al lado de su novio. Mi celular sonó un par de veces cuando ya nos encontrábamos comiendo. Decidí levantarme para tomar la llamada en el baño.

-¿Serena?-escuché la voz de Rei del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Qué sucede, Rei? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, claro, perfecto. Es solo que me ha surgido una emergencia, es de máxima importancia que haga esto hoy mismo pero tenía una cita para elegir las invitaciones y es de suma importancia que no se pierda la cita o de lo contrario no encontraré otra y quiero que sea en esa compañía.

-Aja… ¿y yo qué tengo que ver?

-¡No seas tonta! Tú eres la dama de honor principal y prometiste ayudarme con los preparativos de la boda, quiero que vayas a mi cita, ¡por favor!

-¿Segura que no quieres elegir otra compañía?

-Serena Tsukino.-dijo Rei elevando la voz.-Esa es la mejor compañía que hay en invitaciones y quiero que sea ahí donde hagan mis invitaciones. La cita es a las 6 en punto, te enviaré la dirección por mensaje.

-¿Qué tal si elijo algo que no te agrada?

-Me conoces muy bien, estoy segura de que elegirás algo realmente lindo y elegante, ya sabes cuáles son los colores que quiero. Muchas gracias, Serena, te quiero, en la noche te explico lo que sucedió.

Rei colgó sin siquiera darme tiempo de responder. Regresé a la mesa y terminé de comer en silencio. Eran las 5 cuando salimos del Crown y nos despedimos de Haruka y Michiru.

-Tengo que ir a elegir las invitaciones de Rei.-le dije a Seiya mientras caminábamos hacia la estación del metro.

-¿Tú?

-Parece ser que tuvo una emergencia e insiste en que vaya o si no perderá la cita que le costó tanto trabajo conseguir.

-Te acompañaría, pero tengo que hacer una entrevista.

-Descuida, estaré bien.-dije sonriendo.

Seiya y yo nos despedimos en la estación y él tomó otra ruta. Tuve algunas dificultades pero encontré la dirección de la imprenta justo a tiempo para la cita. Subí las escaleras apresurándome para estar tiempo cuando escuché que me llamaban.

-¿Conejo?

Inmediatamente sentí cómo todo mi cuerpo se tensaba. Me giré lentamente para encontrarme con lo que tanto temía. Darien se encontraba subiendo las escaleras para alcanzarme.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó mientras dibujaba una sutil sonrisa.

-Rei no podrá venir… pero ella nunca mencionó que estarías aquí.-respondí cruzándome de brazos.-De lo contrario habría rechazado su petición.

-A mí también me da gusto verte.-dijo irónicamente.-Será mejor que nos apresuremos o de lo contrario perderemos la cita.

Darien y yo entramos al edificio y esperamos a ser llamados. Al poco tiempo dijeron el nombre de Darien y seguimos a la recepcionista por el pasillo hasta una oficina muy linda adornada. Nos sentamos frente al escritorio y al poco rato entró una mujer de mediana edad y se sentó frente a nosotros.

-Mucho gusto, soy Etienne Yokohima y estoy aquí para ayudarles a elegir las invitaciones. Este es el catálogo de invitaciones, aunque si ustedes tienen una idea en mente, podemos ayudarlos también. ¿Qué era lo que buscaban?

-Algo elegante, muy elegante pero que al mismo tiempo tenga un toque especial, a mi novia le gustan mucho los detalles, así que debe tener algunos detalles.-respondió Darien.

-En esta sección encontrarán algo parecido a lo que me está describiendo.-dijo abriendo el catálogo y mostrándonos las invitaciones de muestra.

Darien y yo pasamos las páginas una por una revisando cada invitación. Ninguna llamaba mi atención y Darien hacía algunas sugerencias pero yo me terminaba negando.

-Estos colores son los más indicados.-dije cuando llegamos a una que me había gustado mucho.

-¿Lo crees? ¿Qué piensas de los detalles?

-Tal vez si eligiéramos los detalles de esta otra pero con estos colores y este tipo de letra quedaría perfecto.

-Pero Conejo, no creo que quede bien con este tipo de letra, pienso que debe ser más cursiva.

-Tienes razón.-dije cambiando de página.-Entonces creo que la de esta es mejor, ¿qué piensas?

-Pienso que quedaría perfecto.-dijo Darien sonriéndome.-Eres perfecta para estas cosas.

-Ustedes hacen tan linda pareja.-dijo de pronto la señora Yokohima.

Darien y yo la miramos al mismo tiempo y luego nos miramos mutuamente.

-Oh, no, no, no, no…-respondí rápidamente.-Nosotros no… es decir… él y mí amiga.

-Yo soy el que va a casarse, ella solo me ayuda porque es mi amiga.

-¡Lo siento!-se apresuró en decir.-Es solo que parecen ser tan compatibles que creí que… ¡qué tonta soy! Les pido una disculpa.

-Descuide.-dijo Darien.-Ya tenemos la invitación perfecta, ¿puede anotar?

Tardamos un rato más en determinar todos los detalles y las encargamos. Darien dio un adelanto del pago y luego le tomaron todos los datos para poner en la invitación así como el mensaje breve que vendría en ellas. Nos despedimos de la señora Yokohima y nos dirigimos a la salida.

-Muchas gracias, Conejo, has sido de gran ayuda.

-No me llames así, Darien.-dije algo estresada-

-Antes te gustaba…

-Sí, cuando no sabía que eras el novio de mi mejor amiga.-respondí mirándolo.-Ya me tengo que ir.

-Oye.-dijo tomándome del brazo.-Tengo algo de tiempo antes de ir a una junta, ¿quieres ir por un helado?

-¿Helado? No creo que…

-Sé cuánto te gustan los helados, así que podríamos ir por uno como cuando estábamos en Osaka.

-Darien, no…

-Vamos, Serena, no tiene nada de malo.

Rodeé mis ojos y acepté. Darien y yo caminamos en silencio hasta una nevería que se encontraba cruzando la calle. Él pidió nieve de limón, como era usual y yo pedí nieve de chocolate. Salimos al patio y nos sentamos el uno frente al otro.

-¿Cómo te va en el trabajo?-preguntó Darien interesado.

-Me va bien, Darien… no creo que debamos estar haciendo esto, de verdad. Me siento incómoda.

-Serena, creo que no es nada malo y yo te dije que quería ser tu amigo.

-Tal vez para ti sea muy fácil todo esto, pero para mí no y tienes que hacerte a la idea.

-Eres tan testaruda.

-Dime algo, Darien. Sé que no debería preguntarte esto porque debería olvidarlo de una vez, pero las dudas me consumen. ¿Alguna vez sentiste algo por mí más allá de…?

Darien me miró.

-Por supuesto.-dijo él.-Hubo un momento en el que pensé en dejar a Rei. Eres una chica… una chica diferente y excepcional, pero como te dije antes, mi intención nunca fue esa, por eso yo era tan reservado contigo. No quería hacerte a ninguna idea pero… bueno… tú misma entraste a un laberinto.

-Y si sentías algo por mí.-proseguí.-Por qué no hiciste nada.

Sabía que estaba entrando a terreno peligroso pero eran cosas que necesitaba saber.

-Porque Rei es una parte muy importante en mi vida. Ella ha estado a mi lado en momentos que ni te imaginas y cuando estaba contigo me sentía diferente, sí, pero me hacía falta ese algo que Rei llena en mí. Cuando sucedió lo que sucedió… bueno… por días me sentí miserable. Duré días enteros encerrado, dejé los negocios a un lado, no hablé con nadie y lo único que pensaba era en morir. Jamás hubiera pensado en hacerle eso a Rei, y sigo sintiéndome igual, aunque tal vez no logres comprenderme la amo y a pesar de este… accidente… quiero llevar una vida con ella. Sé que lo mejor sería decirle la verdad, y de hecho muchas veces pensé en hacerlo pero cuando llegaste aquí y me di cuenta de que ustedes eran amigas, supe que no podría hacer algo así. Rei es temperamental y rencorosa, jamás te perdonaría ni a ti ni a mí. Yo hubiera podido aceptar que me dejara, pero no me habría perdonado el haber deshecho su amistad.

Me quedé sin palabras. Darien de verdad quería a Rei y aunque era difícil yo tenía que aceptarlo. Nada estaba bien, ambos habíamos cometido un error muy grande y aunque ese error nos atormentaba a ambos sabíamos que ninguno queríamos perder a Rei. De cierta manera me sentí más tranquila en ese momento, no porque ya hubiera olvidado todo sino porque ahora comprendía a Darien mejor. Tristemente me di cuenta también de que yo seguía en la misma posición. Al escuchar cada palabra de Darien y darme cuenta de que algo entre nosotros pudo haber sucedido mi corazón se inflaba y desinflaba en cada segundo. En el interior seguía anhelando a Darien, seguía pensando que tal vez en algún momento podríamos ser felices y con sus palabras me daba cuenta de que eso solo estaba en mi mente. Me odié a mí misma por seguir queriéndolo a pesar de todo, pero ya no me sentía tan atrapada en mi secreto.

-¿Por qué te quedas tan callada?-dijo Darien interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Es solo que… bueno… creo que ahora puedo comprender mejor tu punto de vista.

-Lamento cómo se dieron las cosas, Serena, solo quiero estar en paz…

-Darien…-lo interrumpí.- Creo que podemos ser amigos después de todo.

Darien me miró sorprendido y sonrió. Ni él ni yo creíamos en mis palabras pero yo las había dicho y no había vuelta atrás. Si de cualquier manera él iba a estar en mi vida, prefería que fuera por las buenas y no por las malas. Iba a ser muy difícil para mí después de darme cuenta de que lo seguía queriendo, pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para reparar lo que había hecho. Darien me tomó la mano y la acarició con ternura mientras un choque eléctrico recorría mi cuerpo.

-Sabía que no podías ser tan dura.-sonrió.

Al terminarnos el helado salimos a la calle y nos despedimos con un abrazo. Lo vi subirse a su auto y al alejarse de allí me dirigí a la estación del metro. Eran casi las ocho cuando me subí al metro con los ojos de Darien persiguiendo mis pensamientos. Cómo podía seguir pensando en él… qué estúpida…

Cuando llegué a la casa me di cuenta de que varias luces estaban encendidas, por lo que deduje que las chicas estarían allí. Al entrar escuché algunas voces en la cocina y me acerqué. En la cocina estaban las chicas y además había una mujer muy linda de cabellos verdes y largos con una chica de unos doce años que parecía estar triste por el aspecto de su rostro. Todas se encontraban comiendo hamburguesas cuando me miraron.

-¡Serena!-dijo Rei.-Siéntate con nosotras, estamos comiendo hamburguesas.

-Lo cierto es que ya tengo mucha hambre.-reí.

Tomé asiento junto a la niña de cabellos violetas.

-Oh, ¡qué tonta soy! Mira, Serena, ella es Setsuna Meiou, es la madre de Hotaru y ellas se van a quedar con nosotras durante un tiempo, espero que eso no sea ninguna molestia. Están teniendo algunos problemas en estos momentos.

-Por supuesto que no.-sonreí.-Bienvenidas sean.

-Muchas gracias.-respondió Setsuna.-Todas en esta cosa son chicas muy lindas y amables. Hotaru piensa igual.-dijo mirándole.-Aunque sea algo tímida y callada.

-No te preocupes, Setsuna.-intervino Mina.-Cuando conviva con todas nosotras eso se le quitará.

Todas reímos. Me dediqué a observar a Hotaru. Comía recatadamente sin prestar atención a las conversaciones de las demás y me pareció una chica muy particular. Parecía tener miedo a todo y no levantaba la vista nunca. Decidí que lo mejor sería sacarle plática.

-Y… dime Hotaru.-dije mirándole.- ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

Hotaru de pronto dejó de masticar y me miró algo asustada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo.

-¿Yo…?-preguntó después de pasarse la comida.- No… lo sé…

-Pero tienes que saber.-sonreí.- Hmmm… ¿te gusta leer?

Hotaru esbozó una sonrisa débil mientras asentía.

-A mí también.-respondí.- Tengo muchos libros en mi cuarto, ¿quisieras verlos? Tal vez te guste alguno.

-¿Podría?-preguntó con algo de timidez.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Terminaste de comer? Vamos.-dije levantando mi plato.

Hotaru se puso de pie haciendo lo mismo que yo y dejamos los platos en la tinaja.

-Estaremos en mi cuarto.-le dije a las demás y todas nos miraron extrañadas pero accidieron.

Hotaru y yo caminamos por los pasillos hasta el segundo piso en donde estaba mi habitación. Cuando Hotaru entró a mi habitación noté cómo se le iluminaban un poco los ojos al ver mi librero. Se acercó al librero y comenzó a revisar cada uno de ellos. Paseaba sus ojos en silencio por las páginas, dejaba uno y luego tomaba otro. Podía ver esa pequeña ilusión en sus ojos que no dejaban de revisar cada libro mientras yo la observaba desde la cama.

-¿Te gustan?-pregunté después de un rato.

-Sí…

-Cuando quieras leer alguno solo tienes que venir aquí y tomarlo.

Hotaru me miró mientras se llevaba un mechón detrás de la oreja.

-¿Podría… podría leer este?

-Por supuesto. El que quieras.

Hotaru se sentó en el borde de la cama con timidez.

-Serena…-dijo tras un rato de silencio.- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto leer?

-Bueno es que desde que era muy pequeña mi madre me enseñó a leer. Los libros fueron por mucho tiempo mi única compañía y aprendí a refugiarme en ellos. Conforme fui creciendo se hacían más y más importantes, tomaban un nuevo significado para mí hasta que un día decidí que lo que más deseaba en la vida era escribir para que alguien más leyera mis palabras.

-¿Eres escritora?

-Sí. Estudié periodismo y literatura en la Universidad Autónoma de Osaka. Trabajo en una revista.

-Debe de ser el mejor trabajo del mundo.

-Lo es para mí.-sonreí.-Puedes venir conmigo cuando quieras.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto.

Hotaru me dio las buenas noches y se fue a su habitación con el libro que le había prestado. Me cambié para poder dormir y no tarde en quedarme profundamente dormida.

**Lita.**

El sábado por la mañana me levanté temprano. Después de desayunar preparé algo para llevármelo a la asociación y dárselo a Andrew, ya que estaba segura de que no habría comido nada en el desayuno. Tomé el tren temprano y cuando llegué al edificio había varias personas en el exterior. Lucían cansados y algo deprimidos, como si hubieran estado en el lugar toda la noche. Cuando entré una enfermera se me acercó y me preguntó qué deseaba y le dije que buscaba a Andrew Furuhata. Me llevó por los pasillos y mientras caminábamos en silencio me dediqué a estudiar el lugar centímetro por centímetro. Era un lugar humilde pero muy bonito, estaba adornado bastante bien, era muy parecido a un hospital pero lucía más hogareño y lindo. Vi los cuartos llenos de niños que no tenían cabello y otros que lo perdían poco a poco. Sentí cómo el corazón me daba vueltas al ver sus miradas tristes. Cuando llegamos a la oficina de Andrew lo vi sentado frente a su escritorio mientras escribía algo en la computadora. La enfermera me dedicó una sonrisa sencilla y se retiró. Entré en silencio esperando a que Andrew levantara la vista y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos sentí un cosquilleo recorrer mi cuerpo. Sin darme cuenta dibujé una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro y me sonrojé.

-Hola, Lita.-dijo Andrew al tiempo que se ponía de pie.- Me da mucho gusto verte aquí.

-Buenos días, Andrew.-respondí.-Este lugar es… maravilloso.

-Me alegra que te guste.

-Yo… te traje algo de comer… pensé que tendrías hambre.

Le extendí la caja en la que había puesto su comida y se la entregué.

-¿De verdad?-sonrió.- Lita… tú me conoces demasiado bien. No tuve tiempo de comer nada. Pero creo que tengo algo de tiempo ahora.-dijo mientras se volvía a sentar.-Por favor, siéntate. ¿Tú ya comiste?

-Sí… comí en la casa.

-Entonces puedes acompañarme mientras como y te explico cómo trabajaremos.

Andrew sacó la comida de la caja y comenzó a degustarla con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras me mostraba los planes en la computadora. Yo estaría encargada del voluntariado los sábados. Les ordenaría qué tendrían que hacer, organizaría eventos, pasaría tiempo con los pacientes para animarlos, me encargaría de cuidar heridas y después de sus tratamientos con quimioterapias también tendría que animarlos. Me sentía contenta. Nunca hubiera imaginado aceptar hacer algo así, y aunque al principio solo lo había hecho por Andrew me di cuenta de que era un trabajo muy importante y además era algo sumamente importante. Todos esos niños sufrían bastante ya con los tratamientos y con sus propias vidas, así que nuestro trabajo era hacerlos sentir queridos y hacerles ver que la vida no se terminaba en un tratamiento de quimioterapias. Lo que más me impresionaba era ver con cuánto entusiasmo Andrew hablaba de sus proyectos. Al parecer, por lo que me había platicado, él había tenido un hermano que había muerto de cáncer, y como no tenían los recursos suficientes para solventar el tratamiento había sufrido las consecuencias. Era por eso que este proyecto lo entusiasmaba demasiado, porque él anhelaba ayudar a todos esos niños que no podían pagar y ayudarlos para poder recompensar todo lo que su hermano había sufrido cuando ambos eran apenas unos niños.

-Andrew… no puedo creer todas las cosas buenas que haces por los demás, eres demasiado desinteresado. Si las personas fueran como tú… este sería un lugar muy diferente.

Andrew sonrió.

-Tal vez tengas razón, Lita, pero mientras yo pueda ayudar a estos niños creo que son eso me doy por bien servido. No le deseo a nadie el sentir todo lo que yo sentí cuando vi a mi hermano tan mal.

-¿Tienes más hermanos?

-Sí. Tengo una hermana menor. Es enfermera y trabajaba en el hospital central.

-En ese hospital trabajaba Amy.

-Claro, me parece que es enfermera de Amy. Unazuki viene de vez en cuando a ayudarme también, pero tú sabes que las enfermeras tienen demasiado trabajo por lo que no puede venir todos los días.

Andrew y yo nos dirigimos a los cuartos de los niños. Todos los niños parecían querer mucho a Andrew. Todos lo miraban con admiración y él me presentó a cada uno de ellos. Se sabía el nombre de todos y les hablaba con mucha ternura y respeto. Me sentía demasiado feliz en aquél lugar, era como un cuento de hadas. Andrew y yo pasamos el resto del día jugando con ellos en los cuartos. Yo les contaba cuentos mientras que Andrew actuaba lo que yo iba diciendo. Cuando el aire ya no estaba tan frío decidimos sacar a algunos al patio para poder jugar con la pelota. A la hora de comer decidí que sería bueno preparar algo de comer para todos aquellos niños, por lo que Andrew me llevó a la cocina y le pidió a las cocineras que me dejaran cocinar por ese día. Incluso Andrew me ayudó a preparar la comida para todos.

A eso de las siete de la noche salimos del edificio y los dos caminamos por la calle hasta el estacionamiento donde Andrew tenía su carro. Andrew me platicaba algo sobre el restaurante y sobre nuevos platillos. Yo no podía prestar mucha atención a lo que decía porque no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos.

-Oye, Lita, ¿me preguntaba si querrías comprar algo de cenar y luego ir a mi departamento?

De pronto me quedé callada. ¿Qué debía responder? ¿Ir a su departamento? ¿Podría significar esto una oportunidad? Andrew me miraba al tiempo que abría la puerta de su carro para que yo entrara. Inconscientemente moví la cabeza de arriba abajo y subí al carro. Andrew compró pizza y botanas y luego nos dirigimos a su departamento. Andrew vivía en un bonito edificio en la parte central de Tokio en donde la mayoría de la gente con dinero vivía. Su departamento estaba en el piso 14 y cuando entré me quedé sorprendida de lo elegante y lindo que era. Los muebles parecían ser de madera muy fina, televisión LED, sillones de piel, alfombra, en fin… Mientras Andrew servía la comida me pidió que eligiera una película y la pusiera. Decidí poner una película de ciencia ficción y cuando Andrew regresó con los platos me entregó uno y nos sentamos sobre la alfombra.

-Buena elección.-dijo Andrew sonriendo.-Me encanta la ciencia ficción.

Estábamos sentados el uno junto al otro. Demasiado cerca. A pesar de que la película era muy buena, apenas pude concentrarme en ella porque me sentía demasiado nerviosa al lado de Andrew. De vez en cuando me invadían las ganas de saltar sobre él y besarlo. No comprendía por qué todo en él me parecía perfecto. De pronto comencé a sentir mucho cansancio y mis ojos se cerraban de vez en cuando. Traté de luchar contra mi sueño pero no podía resistirlo.

-Lita.-escuché la voz de Andrew en la lejanía.-Lita…

Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que mi cabeza estaba recargada en el hombro de Andrew y al recuperar el sentido me incorporé rápidamente.

-Andrew… lo siento…

Andrew sonrió.

-No te preocupes.-dijo.-La película ya había acabado.

Me sonrojé.

-Creo que debería irme ahora…

-Llevaré estos platos a la cocina y luego te llevo.

-No debes molestarte.

-Tranquila, no es molestia, enseguida vuelvo.

Andrew desapareció en la cocina y yo me dediqué a observar la sala. Había un cuadro de Miguel Ángel muy grande que ocupaba casi toda la pared y justo arriba del librero había una fotografía donde estaba Andrew junto a una mujer. Ambos lucían felices y bastante bien. Recordé lo que Andrew me había dicho de su hermana. Dejé la fotografía en su lugar justo cuando Andrew regresó y salimos del departamento. Hubiera deseado no irme de allí, hubiera deseado besar a Andrew y haber pasado el resto de la noche junto a él.

**Serena.**

Seiya y yo nos subimos al tren de las 12 del día. Había muy poca gente por lo que alcanzamos un par de asientos junto a la ventana. El viaje hasta Yokohama era de casi una hora. La ciudad de Tokio era una ciudad muy grande y Yokohama, a pesar de ser parte de la ciudad, estaba algo alejado de donde yo vivía. Estaba nerviosa por ver a mi padre de nuevo. Desde que yo me había mudado de ciudad y mi madre había muerto, parecíamos habernos separado trescientos años luz. El tren estaba casi vacío cuando llegamos a la estación de Yokohama. Seiya me ayudó a bajar del vagón y tropecé con un escalón. Seiya alcanzó a sostenerme de la cintura para evitar caerme. Caminamos para poder salir de la estación y nos aventuramos a las calles. Yokohama se caracterizaba por parecer más un pequeño pueblo que parte de la ciudad de Tokio. Había poca gente y muy pocos carros, en cambio la gente se transportaba en bicicletas o en tranvías. Las casas y edificios eran viejos pero bien conservados, y todo siempre estaba muy limpio.

Seiya y yo cruzamos la calle principal para poder llegar a comprar algo de café. Mientras esperábamos nuestros vasos Seiya me miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás nerviosa por ver a tu padre?-preguntó mientras se recargaba en la barra.

-No lo sé… un poco… es solo que mi padre no es el mismo desde que murió mi madre.

-Él te quiere, supongo que cuando pierdes al amor de tu vida tú… pierdes el sentido de tu propia vida.

-¿Eso crees?-pregunté con curiosidad.

-Por supuesto. Si has basado tu vida considerando la de la persona que amas, es obvio que si esa persona te falta no sabrás qué hacer o cómo actuar. Soy de las personas que creen que cuando te enamoras debes dedicar tu vida a esa persona…-me miró.-Incluso si esa persona no puede estar contigo.

-Pero me parece tonto el dedicar tu vida a alguien que nunca estará a tu lado.-respondí mientras salíamos de la cafetería en dirección a casa de mi padre.

-Parece tonto, sí.-dijo Seiya.-Pero creo que la esperanza es lo último que debe morir y si realmente amas a alguien tienes que hacer lo posible por estar a su lado.

-¿Y qué tal si la otra persona no piensa de la misma manera? ¿Si la otra persona no siente lo mismo o… ama a alguien más?

Seiya dibujó una débil sonrisa y miró al cielo por unos segundos.

-Entonces supongo que el proceso para olvidar será bastante duro y largo. Pero creo que al final sería fiel a ese amor hasta estar seguro de que ya no siento nada, y entonces podré dar el siguiente paso y conocer a alguien que sí sienta lo mismo.

Seiya le dio un largo trago a su café. Nos encontrábamos justo fuera de la casa de mi padre y entramos en silencio al porche. Toqué la puerta un par de veces y esperamos a que abriera la puerta. Tras varios minutos escuché pasos lentos y cansados del otro lado. La puerta se abrió lentamente. Pude observar a mi padre mirar a Seiya con desconfianza detrás de la puerta y luego giró la vista hasta encontrarme. Fue entonces cuando abrió la puerta completamente y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

Caminé hasta él y le di un fuerte abrazo. Sentí sus brazos algo débiles rodearme con gran esfuerzo y sentí cómo su cuerpo se relajaba al instante en que nos uníamos.

-Mi Serena…-dijo en voz baja.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Vine a verte, padre.

Mi padre miró a Seiya nuevamente extrañado.

-Oh… lo siento.-dije rápidamente.- Él es Seiya Kou, papá, es un ex compañero de la universidad y un actual compañero de trabajo.

Seiya extendió la mano amablemente.

-Mucho gusto, señor Tsukino.- Estoy a sus órdenes.

-Seiya Kou…-dijo mi padre aceptando la mano.- Me parece que ya había oído tu nombre. ¿Eres doctor?

-Oh, no.-respondió.- Debió de haber escuchado el nombre de mi hermano, Taiki Kou.

-Ya. Entonces usted es el editor.

Seiya sonrió.

-Ese mismo.

-Veo que los Kou son famosos, entonces. Pasen, por favor.

Seiya y yo seguimos a mi padre hacia el interior de la casa. Preparó té y los tres nos sentamos en la sala a beber un poco y a charlar.

-Y entonces fue por eso que me mudé a Tokio nuevamente. Estoy viviendo con las chicas en casa de Rei.

-¿En la casa enorme que pertenecía al padre?

-Esa misma.-sonreí.

-Tus amigas son buenas chicas, me alegra que estés con ellas, así no me sentiré preocupado. Cuando quieras puedes venirte aquí, conmigo, esta ha sido tu casa siempre.

-Te lo agradezco, papá, pero la verdad es que Yokohama está muy lejos de mi trabajo.

-Lo sé, lo sé.-sonrió.- Sammy se alegrará de saber que regresaste a Tokio.

-¿Cómo está él?

-Muy bien. Vino la semana pasada, quizá vengo dentro de dos semanas. Lo llamaré. Te daré su teléfono para que hables con él también, es tu hermano y deberían de tener una buena comunicación.

-Lo sé, lo sé… llevaré esto a la cocina, ¿quieren un poco de pastel?

Seiya y mi padre asintieron al mismo tiempo. Tomé las tazas vacías y me retiré en silencio.

**Seiya.**

-Joven Kou.-dijo el señor Kenji cuando Serena salió de la sala.- Me doy cuenta de que usted y mi hija tienen una buena relación.

-¿Relación?-pregunté tontamente.- Yo…

-¿Me va a decir que no tienen ninguna relación?

-Bueno, es decir… somos muy buenos amigos, nos conocemos hace muchos años y…

-¿Amigos? Hmmm… creí que ustedes dos…

-No.-respondí agachando la mirada.-Me temo que Serena no me ve de esa forma.

El señor Kenji dibujó una extraña sonrisa.

-Pero a usted le gustaría, ¿cierto?

Asentí con algo de vergüenza.

-Puedo notar cómo se preocupa por ella, y cómo la mira.-dijo entonces.-No debe avergonzarse, esas cosas no se pueden evitar. He escuchado hablar mucho de usted y sé que es un buen hombre, yo confiaría en usted para estar al lado de mi hija, así que le pido que la cuide mucho, estoy lejos de ella y no puedo observarla.

-Eso no debe pedírmelo.-respondí.-Lo haría aunque usted no lo hiciera.

-Lo sé.-sonrió de nuevo.-Es por eso que se lo pido, para que no se dé por vencido y continúe haciéndolo. Mi Serena es una chica muy… distraída… podría tardar un poco en darse cuenta de lo que tiene justo frente a sus ojos.

Me sonrojé un poco. Quizá el señor Kenji tenía razón, pero yo sabía muy bien que Serena estaba enamorada de Darien Chiba y yo no podía competir contra eso, pero la quería desde hacía cinco años y ahora que la tenía cerca nuevamente quizá existía la posibilidad de una nueva oportunidad. No tuve más remedio que sonreír también.

-No se preocupe, señor Tsukino, yo cuidaré de Serena a pesar de que ella nunca… me mire de esa manera. Estoy enamorado de ella y me he sentido igual desde que la vi por primera vez. No me daré por vencido tan fácilmente ahora que la tengo cerca de nuevo y… como usted dice, ella es distraída, pero muy inteligente, cada vez que ella necesite algo yo estaré ahí hasta el día que se dé cuenta de que siempre he estado ahí.

Serena regresó al poco rato y guardamos silencio dejando que nos sirviera pastel.

**Serena.**

Noté que mi padre y Seiya guardaban silencio en cuanto regresé a la sala. No dije nada porque me pareció divertido su secreteo y nos dedicamos a comer pastel. A mi padre parecía haberle caído bien Seiya y eso me alegraba ya que era un hombre muy especial que no le gustaba ninguno de mis amigos.

-Serena.-dijo mi padre cuando ya estábamos en el exterior de la casa.-Necesito pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué sucede, papá?

-Hay una persona que quiero que conozcas pero… yo no podré estar ahí para presentarlas.

-¿Una persona? ¿De quién se trata?

-Tienes que ir por ella mañana a las seis de la tarde a la estación del tren. Vendrá de Nagasaki.

-Sí, claro, papá, pero puedo saber de quién se trata.

-Será mejor que tú misma lo descubras.

Mi padre guardó silencio y observé un pequeño dejo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Papá… sabes que no me gustan los secretos, no comprendo a dónde quieres llegar.

-Solo prométeme que irás mañana a la estación del tren por ella.

-¿Y cómo sabré a quién debo recoger?

-No te preocupes.-dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa.-Ella sabrá quién eres tú.

Mi padre me besó en cada mejilla y luego se despidió de Seiya estrechándole la mano. Luego se dio la vuelta y entró a la casa de nuevo. No comprendía a mi padre y nunca lo había hecho. Toda la vida me había parecido que escondía cosas y ahora esa idea había regresado a mí. Por mucho tiempo llegué a pensar que él había cambiado después de la muerte de mi madre pero ahora me daba cuenta de que él siempre había sido así, solo que ahora era más notorio. Seiya y yo regresamos a la estación del tren en silencio y cuando nos subimos al tren sentí su mirada sobre mí.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, bombón?

Lo miré sin saber qué responder. Después de pensar unos segundos regresé mi vista hacia la ventana.

-Es solo que… mi padre siempre ha sido así, y me gustaría lograr comprenderlo tan solo una vez en mi vida.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? No es cuestión de comprenderlo, Serena, simplemente que cada uno de nosotros tenemos cosas en la cabeza que no queremos compartir con nadie. Lo que tienes que saber es que tu padre te ama.

-Entonces piensas que no tiene nada de malo guardar secretos.-dije mirándolo nuevamente.

-No… no es eso lo que quise decir. Lo que quise decir fue que muchas veces no podemos cuestionar a nuestros padres, nosotros no tenemos ese derecho. Y en cuanto a guardar secretos… no estoy de acuerdo, simplemente pienso que hay algunas cosas que no podemos decir tan fácilmente.

Recargué mi cabeza en el hombro de Seiya y sonreí.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme, Seiya, esto significa mucho para mí. Creo que habría sido muy difícil para mí venir sola.

-Ni lo digas.-dijo Seiya posando una de sus manos sobre la mía.-Haría cualquier cosa por ti, no es ninguna molestia.

-Eres el mejor amigo.-dije felizmente al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Noté cómo Seiya se sonrojaba un poco y se acomodaba en su asiento un par de veces hasta quedar cómodo. Me separé de él y me recargué en la ventana para poder dormir un poco. Cuando abrí los ojos habíamos llegado a la estación del centro de Tokio y Seiya y yo nos bajamos en silencio hasta el exterior.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-No te preocupes, Seiya, ya hiciste suficiente con acompañarme a Yokohama.-sonreí.-La casa queda cerca de aquí.

-Entonces supongo que nos veremos el lunes.-dijo Seiya dándome un repentino abrazo.-Que tengas lindo fin de semana.

-Igualmente, Seiya.

Vi a Seiya perderse entre la multitud y me di la vuelta para regresar a casa. Eran casi las siete de la tarde cuando doble una esquina y llegué a la casa. Cuando entré encontré a las chicas reunidas en la estancia junto con Setsuna y Hotaru. Todas comían pizza mientras veían una película en la enorme televisión.

-¡Serena!-dijo Mina al verme.-Únete con nosotras a comer pizza, era lo único que me faltaba para disfrutar de esto.

-¡Moría de hambre!-dije al sentarme entre Amy y Mina.

-Chicas.-dijo Lita.-Tengo ganas de hacer algo divertido hoy.- ¿Podríamos salir? ¡Por favor! Ahora que está Serena aquí podemos retomar nuestra costumbre de pasear todas juntas.

-¡Perfecto!-intervino Mina.-Me parece una idea genial.

-Yo tengo que ir al hospital mañana, debo leer unos libros y…

-¡Amy!-gritaron Lita y Mina al mismo tiempo.

-De acuerdo, iré…-sonrió Amy.

-Lo siento, chicas.-habló Rei.-Yo le prometí a Darien que iríamos a cenar hoy.

-¡Rei!-dijo Mina.-Hace mucho que no sales con nosotras.

-Lo sé, Mina, pero debes comprender… últimamente Darien y yo no hemos tenido mucho tiempo juntos y en estos momentos es lo que más necesitamos.

Sentí cómo un nudo se me formaba en la garganta.

-Nuestra boda está casi a la vuelta de la esquina.

Me metí un enorme trozo de pizza a la boca y me lo comí desesperadamente. Mina me miró extrañada.

-Bueno, pero nosotras sí, ¿verdad que sí?-insistió Lita.

Todas acordamos en que sí. Al terminar de cenar todas nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones para comenzar el ritual de alistamiento. Solo se escuchaban duchas, secadoras, puertas abrirse y cerrarse, ropa caer al suelo. Opté por un vestido color blanco ajustado con detalles de pedrería y unos tacones color azul rey. Dejé mi cabello suelto y me maquillé un poco. A las nueve y media salimos todas de la casa después de despedirnos de Rei. Setsuna y Hotaru ya estaban en sus habitaciones y nosotras tomamos un taxi hacia un centro nocturno en el centro llamada Harajuku Bar.

Todos se nos quedaban viendo cuando entramos al club. Los hombres nos lanzaban miradas y vi a Mina caminar disfrutando de cada una de ellas. Amy parecía avergonzada pero lucía bastante linda en su vestido azulado que se ajustaba en la cintura y que se esponjaba en la parte de abajo. Me di cuenta de que se había maquillado un poco diferente y lucía realmente especial. Buscábamos una mesa para poder sentarnos y ordenar algo de tomar cuando escuché que alguien me llamaba.

-¡Serena!

Seiya me saludaba desde una mesa en la que se encontraba con otros dos hombres que eran bastante guapos. Me acerqué a la mesa y saludé a Seiya de un abrazo.

-Seiya, ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que te vería hasta el lunes.-sonreí.

-Mis hermanos quisieron salir a divertirse un poco.-dijo Seiya mirándolos.- ¡Qué tonto! Serena, él es Taiki y él es Yaten, mis hermanos.

Taiki me estrechó la mano con seriedad mientras que Yaten sonreía ampliamente y me saludaba de beso en la mejilla. Observé cómo Seiya le lanzaba una mirada reprobadora.

-Vine con mis amigas, pero parece ser que no hay mesas disponibles.

-¿Por qué no se sientan con nosotros?-intervino Yaten.- ¿Son bonitas tus amigas?

Yaten sonreí galantemente y no pude evitar reírme.

-De hecho son hermosas.

-¡Yaten!-dijo Seiya.-Pero tiene razón, diles que vengan a sentarse.

-Ya vuelvo.

Encontré a las chicas cerca de la barra y les conté lo que había pasado así que todas me siguieron por entre la muchedumbre hasta llegar a la mesa de los Kou. Mina abrió los ojos como platos cuando llegamos hasta ahí y vi que Yaten hacía lo mismo mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué hace Yaten Kou aquí?-gritó en el ruido.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Y tú noviecito?

-¡No te interesa!

-¡Chicos!-intervine.-Tomen asiento ya.

-¿Taiki?-escuché que decía Amy nerviosamente y agachaba la cabeza.

Taiki la miraba con cuidado y algo sorprendido mientras dibujaba una mueca en su rostro.

-Mizuno.

De pronto me vino la idea de que no sería buena idea sentarnos con los Kou. Yo me senté entre Seiya y Lita, Lita estaba junto a Taiki, Amy estaba frente a Lita mientras que Mina estaba junto a Amy y junto a ella Yaten. Mina, Seiya, Lita y yo nos inmiscuimos en una discusión mientras que Taiki escuchaba en silencio al igual que Amy quien no dejaba de mirarlo furtivamente como si fuera un delito y desviaba la mirada en cuanto sentía que no estaba bien hacerlo y agachaba la cabeza. Yaten intervenía de vez en cuando y siempre parecía molestarle a Mina sus comentarios y ella lo miraba reprobatoriamente mientras que Yaten se divertía con las expresiones de Mina. Seiya y yo nos mirábamos en complicidad porque sabíamos que eran escenas divertidas.

-¿Y tienes novia, Taiki?-escuché que Lita le decía a Taiki.

Taiki dejó su cerveza sobre la mesa e hizo una mueca.

-No, señorita Lita. Yo no tengo tiempo para esas tonterías.

-¿Tonterías?-rió Lita.

-Por supuesto, una persona como yo no puede perder el tiempo de esa manera.

Me percaté de que Amy escuchaba atentamente y su expresión cambiaba tras la respuesta de Taiki. La vi enrojecer un poco y desviar la mirada al tiempo que se llevaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Conocía bastante bien a Amy para darme cuenta de que algo sucedía con ella y que tenía que ver con Taiki Kou. Supe que su comentario le había afectado pero no me quedaba claro por qué, aunque lo sospechaba. En ese momento la música cambió de ritmo a algo más movido y Yaten se puso de pie. Lo vi buscar a una chica y eligió a una chica de cabello castaño y se la llevó a la pista. Mina lo observaba con atención y en ese momento se puso de pie.

-¡Vamos a bailar!-gritó dando órdenes.

Seiya, Lita y yo la obedecimos.

-¿Vienes, Amy?-pregunté antes de seguir a los demás.

-No… es decir… vayan ustedes, yo iré a…. al baño.

Amy se puso de pie y desapareció entre la gente. Taiki la miró alejarse y parecía indiferente.

-¿Puedes vigilarla un poco?-pregunté cortésmente.

-No te preocupes.-aceptó Taiki.

Me uní a los demás en la pista y nos dedicamos a bailar. Lita y Seiya parecían felices bailando mientras que Mina se dedicaba a hacer movimientos exóticos sin dejar de vigilar a Yaten. Siempre trataba de acomodarse de tal manera que pudiera seguir observándolo.

-¿Qué haces?-le dije a Mina en el oído para que pudiera escucharme con todo ese ruido.

-¿De qué hablas? Estoy bailando.

-¡No finjas!-grité.-Deja en paz a Yaten Kou.

-¿Qué?-me miró molesta.- ¡A mí qué me importa!

-¡No dejas de vigilarlo!

-¡Lo vigilo porque es mi jefe y porque no deja de sorprenderme lo mujeriego que es! Cada día lo encuentro con una mujer diferente no puedo creer su desfachatez.

Me reí a carcajadas ante el enojo de Mina y ella se molestó un poco pero luego rió. Seguimos bailando. Seiya me sonreía de vez en cuando y bailaba con todas nosotras. Yaten se acercó a nosotros y comenzó a bailar cerca de Mina. Ella rodó los ojos y trató de ignorarlo pero Yaten la tomó repentinamente de la cintura y comenzó a bailar con ella.

**Mina.**

Sentí las manos de Yaten alrededor de mi cintura y me alejaba de los demás. Sentí la molestia subir por todo mi cuerpo mientras trataba de separarme de él.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Yaten Kou?-le girté en el oído.- ¡Déjame! ¿Dónde quedó tu castaña? ¿No quiso acostarse contigo?

Yaten rio con avidez mientras me miraba a los ojos.

-No dejas de sorprenderme, Minako. ¿Dónde dejaste tú a tú noviecito? No debería estar por aquí vigilándote.

-Y tú qué sabes.-repliqué.- Y no es mi "noviecito" es Armand.

-No me importa cómo se llame, para mí siempre será tu "noviecito".

-No quiero bailar contigo.-dije tratando de zafarme de sus brazos.

-Hay, qué lástima, pero yo sí quiero.-sonrió.

-Me das asco, Yaten Kou, no te conformas con una sola mujer por una noche, ¿cierto?

-Todo depende de la mujer.-respondió con sarcasmo.-Son ellas las que no se cansan de mí.

-Ahora resulta que son ellas las que no te dejan en paz.

-Ciertamente, querida Minako.-sonrió.- ¿Te gustaría saber por qué?

Yaten se insinuó y me separé de él para darle una cachetada. Luego me di la vuelta y me dirigí al baño rápidamente. Me di cuenta de que me seguía y aceleré el paso. Cuando llegué al área de los baños dos chicas salían del baño de mujeres y se le quedaban viendo a Yaten con admiración, pero él las había ignorado completamente.

-¿Qué quieres?-grité enfrentándolo.- Eres un asqueroso, Yaten Kou, ¡yo tengo novio! Y un novio perfecto.

-No sabía que la perfección estaba directamente relacionada con el orgullo y el querer controlar a tu pareja, sobre todo forzarla a hacer lo que él quiere.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Vete a conseguir otras chicas estúpidas que quieran estar contigo! ¡Eres mi jefe!-grité.

-Resulta que yo quiero estar contigo.-dijo Yaten al tiempo que me tomaba de la cintura y sin darme tiempo de pensar posaba sus labios sobre los míos con arrebato. Sentí sus labios buscar los míos desesperadamente y por más que intentaba separarme de él sus manos me tenía agarrada fuertemente. Yaten era muy fuerte y me empujaba hacia atrás hasta topar con la puerta del baño. La puerta se abría ante el esfuerzo y de pronto nos encontrábamos dentro del baño. No había nadie dentro, no había ruido más que el de nuestros labios moviéndose juntos. Topé contra la pared y quedé aprisionada con el cuerpo de Yaten.

-Déjame ahora.-logré decir cuando Yaten se separó de mí por unos segundos.

Yaten sonreía abiertamente.

-No quiero que me toques.-dije casi gritando.

Yaten extendió la mano y le dio vuelta al seguro de la puerta. Comencé a temblar inconscientemente.

-Yo creo que sí quieres.

-Yo creo que no.-respondí rápidamente.- Déjame salir ahora.

-¿A qué le temes?-preguntó Yaten acercando sus labios a mi cuello. Las luces se apagaron y quedamos en total oscuridad. No lograba ver nada, absolutamente nada y solo sentía la respiración de Yaten en mi cuello.

-¿Por qué tiemblas tanto, querida Minako?-decía Yaten en mi oído.

-Yaten…-dije con voz trémula.

-A tu cuerpo parece gustarle mi contacto.

Yaten paseaba sus manos por detrás de mi espalda. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo y lo peor de todo era que yo no tenía la fuerza suficiente para salir corriendo, golpearlo y huir.

-Yaten…-volví a decir en un vano intento por interrumpir todo aquello.

-No sabes las inmensas ganas que tengo de tocarte.-susurró.- Y más cuando dices mi nombre.

-Déjame… ahora…

Había comenzado a jadear, no sabía si era por el calor que hacía dentro del baño o si era por el acercamiento de Yaten. De pronto sentí una de las manos de Yaten recorrer mi muslo hasta posarse en mi entrepierna.

-Yaten…-sentí cómo el corazón se me aceleraba. Creí que en cualquier momento se me saldría del pecho disparado y luego sus labios se acercaron demasiado a los míos.

-Dime que no quieres…-susurró muy muy cerca de mis labios.

Yo no logré decir nada, las palabras no me salían de la boca como si estuviera totalmente bajo un encantamiento en el que me habían robado las palabras. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Yaten volvió a besarme, pero esta vez con extrema delicadeza como si yo fuera alguna clase de muñeca de cristal y sentí sus dedos juguetear con mi entrepierna. Pude sentir cómo todo mi cuerpo se iba rindiendo y me di cuenta de que me odiaba por ello. Yaten me manejaba perfectamente a su antojo y yo era una total damisela en peligro en sus brazos. El cuerpo de Yaten se estrechó contra el mío y pude sentir el endurecimiento de su entrepierna. Yo seguía respirando entrecortadamente y sin darme cuenta los dedos de Yaten ya estaba dentro de mí. Emití un gemido ahogado que Yaten se encargó de desaparecer con otro más de sus besos. Sentía sus dedos moverse dentro de mí con agilidad. La humedad en mi entrepierna incrementaba con cada movimiento y yo no podía pensar en otra más que en Yaten y sus dedos dentro de mí.

-Eres tan…-escuché que Yaten decía contra mis labios.- Tan… deliciosa…

-Eso… le dices… a todas…-logré responder entre gemidos.-Déjame… ahora…

-Muy, muy tarde…

Escuché el zipper de Yaten bajarse al tiempo en que me arrancaba las bragas de un solo tirón. Yaten se acomodaba entre mis piernas. Me tomaba fuertemente de la cintura, me elevaba un poco en el aire y luego sentí su embestida. Emití un grito que ahogué en el pecho de Yaten y me aferraba fuertemente a él. Enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello fuertemente al sentir que me penetraba con fuerza y al mismo tiempo con pasión. Mis piernas estaban enredadas alrededor de él y sus manos en mi cintura estrellándome contra la pared con cada embestida. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Yo que odiaba a Yaten Kou con todas mis fuerzas, el mujeriego que no le importaba nada y ahora ahí estaba yo, rendida ante sus besos y sentía el odio recorrer mi cuerpo, pero el deseo le ganaba más.

-Te… odio… Yaten… Kou…-logré decir entre gemidos. Con cada palabra sentía cómo Yaten me penetraba con más fuerza y yo sentía un deseo incrementarse en mi vientre.

-Me encanta tu forma de odiar.-decía Yaten contra mis labios.-Ódiame más, mucho más…

Sentí una de sus manos sobre mis senos y entonces un cosquilleo recorrió mi cuerpo entero como si estuviera a punto de desmayarme. Yaten me besó una última vez antes de separarse de mí con cuidado. Tardé un par de minutos en recobrar el aliento. Mi cuerpo ardía de pies a cabeza. Jamás me había sentido así de ardiente, nunca había sentido ese cosquilleo recorrer mi cuerpo, nunca había sentido tanto deseo dentro de mí. Era como un martirio y al mismo tiempo una sensación increíblemente fascinante. Era la segunda vez que tenía sexo en toda mi vida y no podía creer que había sido con Yaten Kou. La primera vez había sido con Armand, pero todo había sido tan diferente. Armand no se había esmerado en hacerme sentir algo o en tratarme bien, él tan solo se había bajado los pantalones y lo había hecho. Yo nunca sentí ese cosquilleo ni esas ganas ni sentí la humedad entre mis piernas ni mi corazón palpitar. Armand… Armand… ¿qué había hecho? Había engañado a mi novio, al hombre que amaba con ese mujeriego… lo había engañado por un error, por un deseo estúpido e intransigente. Me había dejado llevar por las circunstancias sin pensar, yo lo había permitido todo, todo…

De pronto volví a sentir las manos de Yaten en mi cintura y me besaba con la misma intensidad de hacía unos minutos atrás.

-Espero que estés contento.-dije una vez que separó sus labios de los míos.

-No sabes cuánto…-dijo contra mis labios.-Y lo haría mil veces si pudiera.

-No… no…-me separé de él y encendí la luz.

Yaten me miraba pacientemente con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios. Vi mis bragas en el suelo y me acomodé el vestido. Quise decir algo pero no podía. Yaten se acercaba a mí y yo me acercaba hacia la puerta. La abrí rápidamente y salí de allí. Sabía que Yaten se encontraba detrás de mí, pero traté de disimular que nada había pasado, no quería que todos me descubrieran por mi expresión facial. Había tanta gente que no podía pasar con amplitud. Yaten estaba justo detrás de mí y me tomó por la cintura por detrás. Sus manos me tocaban ardientemente y yo me separé de él con rapidez tratando de no lucir obvia. Cuando regresé con los demás me sentí más tranquila al ver que nadie se había percatada de nuestra ausencia y Yaten se unió al grupo también sin dejar de mirarme con un poco de burla en los ojos.

**Amy.**

Me acerqué a la barra porque no soportaba estar cerca de Taiki y sentir todo su desprecio. No tenía idea de que lo encontraría en el club y ciertamente era obvio que él no soportaba tenerme cerca. Pedí una copa de vino tinto y mientras la esperaba un hombre junto a mí me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Le devolví la sonrisa por cortesía y cuando me dieron mi copa busqué entre mi bolso la cartera para poder pagar.

-No te preocupes.-escuché que decía el hombre junto a mí. Él sacaba un billete de su bolsillo y se lo entregaba al barista.-Listo.-sonrió.

-Oh, no… yo traigo dinero…-dije precipitadamente.

El hombre acercó la copa hacia mí instándome a beberla.

-Muy buena elección.

Tomé la copa con nerviosismo y le di un par de tragos sintiendo la mirada del hombre sobre mí. Cuando estuve a punto de darle el tercer trago noté la figura de Taiki junto a mí. Me quitó la copa de las manos con tranquilidad y la dejó sobre la barra.

-Yo no bebería eso si fuera tú.-dijo sin dejar de mirar al hombre.-Este imbécil trata de drogarte.

Abrí mis ojos como platos. El hombre se había puesto tenso y se ponía de pie. Él y Taiki se lanzaba miradas inquisitivas y sentí que Taiki me jalaba fuertemente del brazo. Nos alejamos de allí y la voz de Taiki inundaba mis oídos.

-¿Qué te sucede, Mizuno?-decía sin mirarme y sin soltarme del brazo.- No puedes confiar en la gente, menos en estos lugares. Dejaste de mirar por dos segundos y el tipo echó droga en tu bebida. ¿Te das cuenta? Pudo haberte violado… o algo peor.-sentenció Taiki molesto.- ¿Es que eres tonta?

Fue entonces que me miró a los ojos. Sus palabras me daban vueltas en la cabeza y había comenzado a marearme. Veía doble y apenas podía estar de pie por mi cuenta. Sentí que el piso se movía y antes de caer al suelo sentí los brazos de Taiki a mí alrededor.

-¿Mizuno?-escuché que decía Taiki.- ¿Me escuchas?

Traté de asentir pero no sentía mi cuerpo.

-¡Genial!-decía Taiki.- ¡No puedo creer que sí hayas tomado un poco!

Sentí cómo me alzaba y me llevaba en brazos. Mientras Taiki caminaba conmigo en brazos veía todo doble. Todo me daba vueltas y entonces sentí el aire frío. Supe que estábamos en el exterior del club. Taiki aún me llevaba en brazos.

-No encuentro a los demás…-decía en voz alta.-Y tengo que llevarte a casa…

No podía moverme. No sentía mi cuerpo. Me di cuenta de que Taiki me estaba acomodando en el sillón de un carro y cerraba la puerta. Luego él se metía en el lado del conductor. No supe cuánto tiempo tardamos en llegar a casa, pero Taiki se estacionó con rapidez y se bajó del auto. Luego me di cuenta que la puerta se abría y Taiki volvía a cargarme en brazos. Cada vez me sentía peor y solo deseaba cerrar los ojos y dormir. De alguna manera Taiki logró abrir la puerta de la reja y entramos a la casa. Había demasiado silencio y podía escuchar el corazón de Taiki latir.

-¿Cuál es tu habitación?-preguntó Taiki sin mirarme. Era obvio que no me hablaba a mí sino a él mismo.

-Es la tercera habitación a la izquierda en el segundo piso.-una voz que supuse que era la de Hotaru interrumpió el silencio. Si Taiki contestó no me di cuenta porque ya nos encontrábamos subiendo las escaleras. Él abrió la puerta de mi cuarto y entramos. Taiki me colocó con cuidado sobre la cama y yo sentía cómo el cuerpo se me adomercía cada vez más.

-Tienes que tomar agua.-escuché que decía mientras llenaba un vaso con una jarra que tenía en el buró.

Taiki tomaba mi cabeza con una mano y con la otra me daba de tomar. Hizo lo mismo tres veces hasta que tomé tres vasos completos de agua.

-Duerme. Tienes que dormir.-la voz de Taiki me parecía lejana cada vez más. Poco a poco mis ojos se cerraban y lo último que mis ojos captaron fueron sus ojos.

Cuando abrí los ojos la luz del sol entraba por la ventana. Tenía un inmenso dolor de cabeza y mucha sed. Había una jarra de agua en el buró como siempre había y bebí la poca agua que quedaba en la jarra. Poco a poco fui recordando todo. Recordé a Taiki cargarme en sus brazos, recostarme sobre la cama, recordé que… de pronto me percaté que alguien se asomaba por la puerta y vi que era Hotaru. Al ver el reloj me asusté al ver que eran casi las cinco de la tarde. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había dormido. Hotaru entró y sonrió.

-Amy… ¿cómo te sientes?

-Hotaru… ¿qué sucedió?

-El joven apuesto que te trajo a tu habitación dijo que tendrías que dormir mucho para sentirme mejor.

Noté mis mejillas sonrojarse. Me di cuenta de que alguien me había cambiado de ropa por mi pijama y me asusté.

-¿Qué sucedió, Hotaru?

-Él te dejó aquí, me pidió ayuda para poder cambiarte de ropa y luego me dijo que me fuera a dormir. Él se quedó ahí en tu sillón hasta las cuatro de la mañana que regresaron las demás. Entonces él les dijo lo que sucedió y ellas vinieron a verte.

-Taiki… Taiki… me… cambió…

-Al parecer alguien echó algo a tu bebida.

No podía sentirme peor. Taiki me había visto drogada y para colmo me había traído hasta la casa y se había quedado a cuidarme hasta que las chicas regresaron. Lo peor de todo es que me había cambiado de ropa y no podía soportar la vergüenza que me invadía. No tendría el valor suficiente para darle las gracias y pedirle disculpas. Si antes me detestaba no podía imaginar cómo se sentiría con respecto a mí ahora después de lo sucedido. Me quedé en cama el día entero. Las chicas me llevaron comida y me contaron lo que sucedió en la noche con más detalles. Lo único que quería era quedarme en cama sin ver a nadie. No soportaba la vergüenza y mucho menos soportaba el hecho de saber que Taiki me odiaría más después de esto.

* * *

No tengo mucho tiempo pero gracias a todas por sus comentarios y por leer:)


End file.
